Comment commencer ce truc?
by SephyRSDH
Summary: [épilogue] ceci est une histoire sur nos Gboys internationaux!sans dec'...bref! elle se passe au Japon, dans un lycée français. Nos chers garçons vont devoir traverser une épreuve d'envergure, avec l'aide de quelqu'une...attention, story of looove!
1. Chapter 1

_**!!REMISE EN PAGE!!!**_

_petit bavardage_:

bijour tout le monde! bienvenue dans mon mode étrange et délabré... héhé! je déconne! c'est une histoire plutôt soft! c'est surtout ma deuxième histoire et plus particulièrement ma première histoire à plusieurs chapitres!!

ralala!! que de bonheur! j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire... surtout que pour vous, elle sera trés surprenante...comment je me la pète!!! hihi! au fait, je précise: y a 14 chapitres!!

rating: K, K+ à la rigueur, je suis pas sûre de celui qu'il faut mettre en fait! '

couples: à vous de découvrir!!

note bis: PAR PITIE!!! lisez jusqu'au bout!!!! TT

note ter: les personnages ne sont pas à moi... sauf, Séléna, Tsukushi et Lily! héhé!!

note tetra: hum... j'aime écrir des notes...

Duo: **vous occupez pas d'elle, vous occupez pas d'elle...**

gnagnagna!...

et maintenant, courage!... nan, je déconne! reviendez les gens!!!!! elle est pas nuuuullle!!!!!

* * *

en _itallique_ : les pensées du personnage

* * *

_'Comment commencer ce truc… ?'_

Elle suçota son stylo en réfléchissant.

Elle regarda la page blanche du journal intime que sa mère lui avait offert il y a trois ans.

Elle posa la pointe du stylo sur le haut de la page.

Cher journal… ce que c'est nul !

Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me confier sur un bout de papier…

Que dire ?

Je suis une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans.

J'ai les cheveux châtains foncés, une corpulence moyenne, les yeux marrons, les cheveux courts… pourquoi j'écris ça ? Sérieusement… en toute logique, je serai la seule à pouvoir ouvrir ce journal, alors, à quoi cela peut-il bien servir que je me décrive ?

#soupir#

Mon psy me conseil d'écrire, alors, j'écris.

Il me conseille plein de choses le pauvre. Moi, j'écoute pratiquement jamais… en fait, j'écoute jamais. Mais bon, pour la vingtième séance, je me suis dit que pour le féliciter de sa persévérance, j'allais être sympa et essayer d'écouter ce qu'il me déblatère… le pauvre, il doit être le septième à devoir me supporter. Pas que ça me plaise d'aller payer des séances pour le fun, mais mes parents veulent absolument que je redevienne comme avant…

'Avant quoi ?' me demanderais-tu si tu n'étais pas une vulgaire pâte de cellulose séchée.

Désolée, mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez intime pour que je t'en parle… c'est con pour un journal intime, hein ?

Bref, pour une fois, disais-je, j'ai écouté ce que me disait le vénérable monsieur qui me sert de psy. En fait, il ne raconte pas que de la merde… il sait pas mal de choses le vieux ! J'ai appris plein de trucs sur Freud et d'autres noms de la psychologie…le truc, c'est que j'ai rien retenu, la philo, c'est pas ma tasse de thé…

Moi, ce sont plus les sciences qui m'intéressent, d'ailleurs, je fais un cursus scientifique. Mais revenons à notre mouton… et oui, le psy. Donc, quand je lui ai dit ce qui m'intéressait vraiment, le vieil homme m'a juste fixé pour mieux me faire un cours sur mon ami Newton, et le petit pote Archimède. Finalement, j'l'aime bien ce gars, il a eut l'intelligence de ne pas réagir comme l'un de mes sept derniers psy, c'est à dire, faire un large sourire victorieux et me sortir un 'je l'savais, je suis le meilleur'… ce qui lui valu un séchage méticuleux de ses séances et l'abandon définitif de mes parents à employer ce glandu. Tout ça parce que j'avais osé dire 'je crève la dalle, on peut pas abréger ?'.

Pff …je te jure, y en a des fois…

Hey ! en fin de compte, je te parle plus qu'à ma meilleure amie en toute une semaine ! T'es doué, tu sais ? Il est vraiment doué ce psy… je vais peut être songer à être sympa un peu plus souvent, moi…

En fait, c'est quand la séance s'est achevée, au moment de partir, qu'il m'a conseillé d'écrire… c'était la première fois (d'après ce que je devine…) qu'il me parlait comme ça…

'Apparemment, parler n'est pas ton fort. Certains préfèrent les animaux, d'autres préfèrent les journaux intimes. Je pense qu'écrire dans un journal intime pourrait t'aider, puisque ton chat ne suffit pas.' Puis il m'a salué. Je sais pourquoi il m'a conseillé ça, c'est parce qu'il croît que j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne vais pas être jugée, ou qu'on ne me donnera pas de conseil. Ouais, je déteste ça, qu'on me donne des conseils…bon, là, c'est différent, j'ai dit que, pour une fois, je serais sympa… tout est dans le « pour une fois », faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !

#soupire de nouveau#

Je sais plus quoi écrire… je verrai quand j'en aurai envie, ou quand j'aurai du temps à perdre…

-

-

-

-

Le vent souffletait en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Les enfants jouaient dans le parc du lycée privé… étonnant non ? (et Thonon alors ? hihi ! hum…)

En fait, ce lycée possédait un espace important sur tout son pourtour et le bâtiment -qui possède de gros moyens et un dirlo gâteux- a décidé d'investir dans la construction d'un square mis à la disposition des gosses du coin.

Sur l'une des balançoires, une jeune fille se balançait négligemment. Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée, la veste autour de sa taille. Elle observait quelqu'un. Un adolescent. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, par l'une de ses sources. Il marchait avec ses amis, un blond, deux bruns et un châtain. Il avait l'air de s'amuser, mais elle savait… l'habit ne fait pas le moine, comme l'on dit dans son pays.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le jeune homme. Une morphologie plutôt androgyne, mais néanmoins masculine, une longue tresse tombant jusqu'au creux des reins, des yeux d'une étrange couleur mauve, un sourire scotché sur le visage, un air joyeux… tellement mensonger…

**-…écoutes ?**

**-hmm.**

-**Léna ?**

-**hmm.**

-**Oh hé !!! La Terre appelle la Lune ! La Lune vous me recevez ?**

**-…**

-**Léna ! Arrête de mâter et écoute-moi deux secondes s'il te plaît !**

La jeune fille tourna enfin son regard vers son amie.

-**S'cuse, tu disais ?**

L'asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs soupira.

-**Tu veux bien garder un œil sur le petit, je vais chercher des glaces…**

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'éloigna avec de l'argent. L'adolescente restante, toujours sur sa balançoire, riva son regard sur le gamin assis sur la balançoire à côté d'elle. Il la fixa, un air de rébellion dans son regard sombre. La jeune fille usa alors de son regard froid, fixant plus intensément encore, le transperçant de son autorité. Le message était clair.

'Une connerie et j't'éclate.'

* * *

voili voilou! ce fut un plaisir!!! héhé!! 

Heero: **baka! tu les as prévenu qu'il y avait plusieurs chapitres...**

meoi: èé **I do what I want! et pis d'abord, je te flûte! si t'es pas content, va cueillir des paquerettes!**

Heero, s'éloigne en se massant les tempes: **et c'est ça qui écrit l'histoire...**

hum... aprés ce bref interlude, veuillez agréer à ma supplication: ptite review please!!!!!! puppy eyes

Heero: **perdez pas votre temps avec ça, elle en vaut pas la peine...**

meoi, une poêle dans la main, un Chabal dans l'autre: **répète un peu pour voir...**

#"ù&& ¤µ

Quatre: **allons allons Séphy, laisse Heero-chan tranquille! nan, nan Séphy! pas là, pas là!... Séphy?...**

à demain!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_!REMISE EN PAGE!_**

tadaaam!

voilà le deuxième chapitre!

pour tout vous dire, c'est à partir du prochain que tout commence... bon, ok! je suis sympas, je vais publier le troisième en même temps, parce que là...

Heero: **...c'est lamentable?**

Duo: **... ridicule?**

Quatre: **... mal proportionné?**

meoi**: ... mais j'vous emmerde, d'abord!** èé

hum... bon, voilà le chapitre...

blague à part: merci à celles qui se sont dévouées pour lire!!

note en plus: BN!!! j'attend ma chère!!!

* * *

Cher journal… ouais, nan, ça me saoule d'écrire ça…

#elle mâchouille son stylo#

Toi … ah ! Mieux !

Bref, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'écrire. J'ai relu mon message d'il y a une semaine, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas vraiment parlé de ma famille et de mon entourage… encore une idée de mon psy… c'est dingue, je lui parle une fois, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a tout compris de moi… c'est flippant en fait…

Donc, je disais, je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon entourage.

Commençons par mes parents.

Ils sont pétés de tunes. Ma mère est la big boss d'une chaîne de restaurants de part le monde, mais attention, de grands restaurants ! Mon père est l'héritier d'une riche famille anglaise. Bref, je suis pas dans un lycée privé français au Japon pour rien. Ouais, je suis au Japon. Et je suis pas japonaise. Je suis née en France. J'y ai vécu 15 ans…et après un événement dont je ne souhaite pas parler, j'ai décidé de venir ici. Loin de chez moi, de ma famille, de mes amis. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que mes parents me payent des psys…

Bref, bref, bref…

Tiens ! En parlant d'amis, j'en ai deux !

Ouais, enfin, tout ça grâce à mon père. En fait, depuis l'Evènement (on l'appellera comme ça), on peut dire que je suis, comment dire, totalement et irréfutablement associable.

Je ne parle que si j'en ai extrêmement, mais alors absolument envi, même si c'est pour sortir de la merde. Aussi, toute personne tentant de copiner se voit irrémédiablement rejetée. Et ouais, mon amitié, faut la valoir. Je sais, j'ai l'air prétentieuse. Mais j'm'en tamponne le coquillard. Donc, c'est de la faute à mon père si Tsukushi et moi sommes amies. Lors d'une réception, à laquelle mes parents souhaitaient que j'assiste, elle m'a abordé. Elle a tout de suite été claire avec moi, et je crois que c'est ça qui a accroché entre nous.

'_**Nos pères sont amis. Le tien désespère de te voir avec des jeunes de ton âge. Ils m'ont dit que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup. Que t'envoyais chier tous ceux qui t'approchaient. Moi, j'ai envie de te connaître. Le silence me convient. J'en ai marre des migeorées. Je me présente, Tsukushi Tasheba.'**_

_**'Tu te trompes'**_

_**'Pardon ?'**_

_**'Je les envoie pas chier, ils ne méritent seulement pas que je leur parle.'**_

Je me rappelle qu'elle avait souri du compliment. Puis, elle était restée avec moi, me parlant de temps en temps, sans attendre de réponses. Je ne lui ai de toute façon pas reparlé.

#soupir#

Que dire d'autre ?

Tsukushi vivait au Japon. Je suis parti dans ce Lycée et elle m'y a rejoint. Cela va faire deux ans que nous sommes dans cet établissement. Depuis notre entrée en seconde. (Nda : c'est un lycée français !)

Nous appartenons toutes deux à des familles influentes. Mais je ne me suis jamais fait remarquer. Je suis discrète et ne parle à personne. Tsu fait pareil. En fait, elle essaye. Mais elle a du mal. Elle est vraiment belle. Taille mannequin, les cheveux longs, lisses et noirs, des yeux en amandes et d'une belle couleur verte pâle. Sa mère est européenne, ils viennent d'elle. Elle plaît donc, et en toute logique, aux mecs.

Parlons maintenant de Lily Marchal. Je la connais grâce à Tsu. Elle est gaie, excentrique, mais timide comme pas deux. Elle est dans la classe de Tsu. C'était au début de notre entrée au Lycée. Elle me rejoignait pour le déjeuner. Lily était avec elle. Elle me l'a présenté. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de tout le repas. Lily n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer, Tsu lui avait parlé de moi. Elle savait que je n'étais pas bavarde. Elle par contre, c'était un moulin à paroles. Tsu parlait avec elle. J 'ai omis de parler du côté sarcastique de ma petite Lily. Dés qu'elle le peut, elle casse. Gentiment, certes, mais elle le fait. Même si elle se casse toute seule. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a plu. Je sais plus trop. Bref, quand elles repartaient dans leur salle, elles m'ont salué. Et j'ai répondu un simple _**'salut, à demain'**_. Donc, si t'as tout suivi, je lui ai fait une méga faveur. Et depuis quand j'insinue que mon journal intime réfléchi ? …

Je vais me coucher, à une prochaine.

-

-

-

-

Nous sommes toutes les trois dans la cafète, à une table ronde, en train de déjeuner. Je cherche le garçon dans la salle. Lily est à ma gauche, Tsu à ma droite. Elles papotent entre elles. Habituées à mon mutisme. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Je ressens ma quinzième déception quand une chevelure blonde me redonne espoir. Le garçon est toujours avec lui. D'ailleurs, ils dorment dans la même chambre à l'internat. Le petit blond s'approche du self et… ça y est, il est là. Sa natte bat négligemment dans son dos. Son regard est perdu, son sourire absent. Je ressens comme une sorte de frisson quand son regard croise le mien. Je ne me détourne pas. Montrer que je suis gênée prouverai que j'apporte de l'importance à ce qu'il pense en cet instant précis. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas durant une ou deux secondes, puis il les détourne pour les poser sur son ami qui l'interpelle. Il reprend immédiatement son sourire hypocrite. C'est en tout cas comme ça que je le vois. Je le suis des yeux. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué sa démarche souple.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre! 

Heero: **Mouais, effectivement...**

meoi, partie pleurer dans les bras de mon petit Quatre: **T'es même pas gentil d'abord!**

Heero part pour ne pas être contaminé...

enfin, je poste le troisième, mais va falloir attendre demain pour le quatrième! faut pas abuser des bonnes choses!!

Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei: **... no coment.**

meoi, partie pleurer dans mon coin: **Z'êtes même pas gentils d'aboooord!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_!REMISE EN PAGE!_**

et voilà!

le chapitre trois!!

Duo: **C'est pas trop tôt!**

Heero: **Lui en demande pas trop non plus...**

Quatre: **Hee-chan, soit tolérant...**

meoi: **Ouais d'abord! Sinon, je te vire! nah!**

Heero: **Crétine, je suis important.**

meoi: **... et BIIIIIIIIP (censuré)!!!!!!**

Heero, Duo et Quatre, s'esquivent pour ne pas être contaminés...

bien, en espérant que ça n'aille pas à l'antipode de vos attentes et que vous ne soyez pas désespérés de voir quelque chose de bien sortir de cette fic!!

Heero: **Ouais, l'espoir fait vivre...**

meoi, partie me consoler dans les bras de Quatre: **T'es pas gentil d'abord!!!**

* * *

Toi…

Ca va faire trois semaines que je m'occupe d'un cas.

Faudrait déjà que je décrive ce qu'est un cas.

En fait, j'ai remarqué à quel point la vie est injuste. Et j'ai remarqué comment je pouvais changer ça. Que je t 'explique : je rends justice. Quelle prétention ! Mais je m'en fou. C'est vrai. Je ne dis pas non plus que je suis une héroïne ! J'ai juste remarqué comme le fric pouvait aider. Par exemple, le petit square, qui a fait en sorte que le dirlo est l'illumination de le construire ? Et qui a joué la muse inspiratrice pour lui souffler l'idée de le mettre au service des gosses du coin ? Bingo ! Moi. Pas d'inquiétude. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de fric et d'influence. Et d'injustice. Avant, les gamins jouaient où ils pouvaient, comme dans la rivière qui coule pas très loin. Sauf que c'est une rivière dans laquelle un lac de retenu se déverse quand y a un trop plein. Et il s'est déversé. Et des gosses jouaient. Le plus atteint est resté deux semaines dans le coma. Et le dirlo a eut une illumination, quand un anonyme a promis un don pour le lycée si le square était construit. Enfin, devrais-je dire une anonyme…Depuis, je fais quelques petits trucs. Au sein du lycée généralement. Je suis pas Supergirl non plus. Le dernier cas était un gars qui risquait le renvoie pour vandalisme. J'ai juste démontré qu'il prenait pour d'autres. La science et la technologie mises dans les mains d'un génie font des miracles… le truc c'est que je ne suis pas un génie… merde, Lily déteint sur moi…bref, je suivais la victime depuis la dernière dégradation de matériel avant la menace de renvoie. Et j'ai pris son tortionnaire sur le fait. Comment je fais pour savoir qui a besoin de moi ? C'est d'une simplicité enfantine. Et ça porte un nom. Lily. Précisons que Lily n'est pas interne au lycée. Elle vit seule -avec ses bonnes gens- pas très loin du Lycée, alors, elle dort chez elle.

Et elle fait le chemin à pied, en compagnie de la plus grande pipelette du Lycée. Celle qui sait tout sur tout. Même sur le dirlo. Et c'est pas peu dire. Bien sûr elle est mon informatrice, mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle parle tellement fort que Lily marche à dix mètres derrière elle et entend très bien ce qu'elle raconte. C'est donc grâce à ma Lily que je suis sur le nouveau cas. Elle est comme mon psy. Nan, je l'écoute elle ! Nan, elle me connaît mieux qu'il n'y paraît. Et je lui parle une fois tous les trente-deux du mois…

D'ailleurs, ce cas est simple. Et c'est justement ça qui me complique la vie… Que je t'explique. Ce garçon, Duo Maxwell, n'est pas un gosse de riche. Il est entré dans ce lycée grâce à une bourse. Il a pas eut la vie facile. Il a vécu quelques années dans la rue avant qu'un prêtre ne le recueil et l'élève dans son monastère. La communauté du père était française, donc, Duo a appris le français, et le seul lycée capable de lui fournir une éducation en français, était celui-ci. Apparemment, il connaît sa bande de copains depuis qu'il est entré au lycée. Eux, ils pourraient l'aider. Mais il doit avoir l'habitude de se démerder tout seul, ou est d'une fierté sans bornes, ou d'une connerie monumentale… je suis pas encore déterminée. Quel est le problème ? Ce jeune homme reçoit encore une bourse et la fille du dirlo est dingue de lui. On en déduit donc ce qu'il faut en déduire. Faut dire aussi que ce mec est un Adonis… mais je m'égare. Pff… le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Pour une fois que je connais le problème, je n'ai pas la solution… en général, c'est l'inverse…

Bon, la nuit porte conseil…et vingt-et-une n'ont pas suffit…

-

-

-

-

Je marche dans le couloir, en direction de ma chambre commune avec Tsu. Elle et Lily sont encore en cours. On dînera ensemble dans deux heures. Deux heures d'emmerde pure et dure. J'atteins enfin ma chambre, ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Je m'approche de la chaîne et l'allume, laissant à 'My Chemical Romance' le bonheur de se défouler dans les enceintes. J'ouvre ma partie de l'armoire et choisis un jean avec une chemise noire cintrée à manches courtes ainsi que ma paire de baskets. J'enfile le tout et me regarde dans la glace. Mon tatouage tribal sur le bras droit est un peu masqué sur le haut. C'est plutôt stylé, même si c'est pas très féminin. Mais je m'en fou. Je prends mon bracelet en fils de cuirs teints en gris argenté serrés par une croix romane, le met à mon poignet droit, attache mon collier en cuir sur lequel pend un pendentif en métal chirurgical puis déboutonne un bouton en haut de mon chemisier. Mon reflet me satisfait. Simple. Pas tape à l'œil mais néanmoins stylé. Je me regarde droit dans les yeux.

'_Manque quelque chose'_ me dis-je.

Je regarde la petite tablette sur ma droite et prend mon khôl pour m'en mettre sur le contour des yeux. Coup d'œil au reflet. Je m'autorise un petit sourire. C'est tout bonnement parfait.

Je consulte l'heure à ma montre digitale attachée au poignet gauche. Il me restait une demi-heure avant le début du match de basket. Lily m'a informé que mon cas allait disputer un match de basket avec ses amis contre l'équipe officielle du lycée. Quitte à s'emmerder, emmerdons-nous utilement. J'attrape mon MP3, éteins ma chaîne et sors de la chambre en n'oubliant pas de laisser un mot à Tsu au cas ou le match s'éternise. J'écoute de la musique tout en prenant mon temps pour rejoindre la salle de sport. Mais j'arrive plus vite que voulu.

Un soupire m'échappe. Je rentre dans la salle, quelques mecs s'échauffent. Il en fait parti.

Une soirée géniale s'annonce… Je me dirige vers les gradins. La fille du dirlo et sa cour y sont déjà. Je diminue précautionneusement le volume de ma musique, me permettant d'écouter les papotages de la « Tassepé Académie ». Je m'installe un peu au-dessus d'elles, légèrement en décalé. Réléna Peacecraft. L'ennemie numéro un. La fille du dirlo. Une garce en puissance. J'ai étudié son cas. Je la déteste. Les gars continuent à s'échauffer. Je détache mon regard de la blondasse de service et débute mon examen de Duo.

Pff… ça lui suffit pas d'être beau, faut qu'il se fasse remarquer en jouant super bien. Quel couillon. Quel canon…

Houlà ! Warning ! Warning ! Faut que j'arrête là ! Manquerait plus que je bave !

Je passe négligemment la main sur la bouche. C'est bon, aucune sécrétion buccale détectée.

Les gradins se remplissent de plus en plus. Le match ne va pas tarder.

L'équipe du lycée arrive cinq minutes après la sonnerie. Le match commence.

Durant tout le temps qu'il joua, je n'ai pas quitté une seule fois le natté des yeux. Je crois que sa tresse me fascinait à voltiger gracieusement dans l'air…hum…

Tout ça pour dire que l'Adonis et ses copains avaient beau bien jouer, ils se sont pris une déculottée maison. M'étonne pas que l'équipe du lycée soit tenante du titre depuis cinq ans.

Enfin, le match est fini et j'ai quinze longues minutes devant moi. J'attends donc que les élèves quittent la salle. Je sors dans les derniers. Duo et ses amis sont partis prendre une douche. J'aurai du mal à l'étudier…quoique l'idée ne me déplaise pas…

Je manque de me figer.

Arg ! Puisque je flache sur lui, autant en profiter. Me voiler la face ne servirai à rien. Et puis, ça ne veux pas dire que je suis amoureuse. Je marche lentement, perdue dans ma réflexion. Mais une voix m'interpelle. Je fais mine de ne rien entendre. J'ai reconnu sa voix…

-**Hey ! On te parle !**

…à cette salope. Je continue à marcher. Je garde mon allure, jouant à la perfection la fille qui n'entend rien. Mais cette conne est persévérante. Aussi, m'attrapa-t-elle par le bras pour me retourner brusquement.

-**JE TE PARLE BORDEL !**

Je lève un sourcil et me dégage sans ménagement de son étreinte. Mine de rien, elle a de la force la bougresse. Elle me fixe hautainement. Je la regarde d'un air blasé. Elle s'énerve et arrache mes écouteurs d'un geste colérique. Un frisson de colère monte en moi. Je sens mon regard se durcir et devenir agressif. Je lui fais le spécial 'si tu touches, je te bouffe, salope'.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux alors que je mets mes écouteurs dans la poche. La pouffiasse se décide enfin à parler.

-**Je t'ai vu**.

Je ne bouge pas un seul muscle facial. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

-**Je t'ai vu mater Duo durant l'entraînement.**

Oui, bah ça, je l'aurai capté duconne ! Pff… c'est pas parce que vous avez deux neurones qui se battent en duel qu'il faut me mettre dans le même panier ! Oh ! Les crétines je vous jure ! Aucun respect !

-**Il est à moi ! Je t'interdis de t'en approcher !**

Je renifle dédaigneusement en la toisant de haut en bas… ce qui la fout passablement en rogne.

Jubilation, quand tu nous tiens...

Réléna lève dangereusement la main.

-**Tu te prends pour qui sale…**

Je la rattrape au vol, laissant échapper un petit grognement menaçant…Tsu et Lily trouvent ça mignon. Moi pas. Ca me saoule. C'est trop la honte de grogner. D'ailleurs, la poupée Barbie sourit moqueusement.

-**T'es pas capable de parler et tu grognes comme une chienne…**

**- Fous-lui la paix.**

On tourne les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Les cheveux en batail, un regard bleu profond, typé asiatique. C'est Heero Yui, l'ami de Duo. Réléna le fixe rageusement, mais il la transperce d'un regard rivalisant avec les températures polaires. Je la sens frissonner. Elle se dégage de ma poigne et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

Hmm… je veux ce regard !!!

Je reporte mon attention sur l'adolescent. Il me fixe d'un regard inquisiteur.

S'il s'attend à ce que je le remercie, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Contre tout pronostique, le garçon ne me demande rien. Enfin…

-**J'espère pour toi que ta famille est influente. Sinon, autant que je te raccompagne à ta chambre pour que tu fasses tes valises.**

Je lui accorde alors mon sourire machiavélique. La réponse doit lui suffire.

Il se tourna et parti dans le couloir menant au réfectoire. Je le suis sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche.

* * *

tintin!! quel suspens, hein? 

Heero: **et bien...**

meoi: **Toi, ta gueule!**

Heero, parti bouder: **tsss... crétine...**

Quatre: **je crois que...**

meoi: **Et moi je crois qu'il faut que tu te taises...**

Quatre, partie se consoler dans les bras de Trowa: **T'es pas gentille d'abord!**

meoi, vistorieuse: **Donc, je disais, demain, quatrième chapitre!**

Duo: **Espérons qu'il y est plus de suspens...**

Wufei, pendant que je coure aprés Duo, un crayon à papier pointu dans une main: **Espérons qu'il soit tout simplement meilleur...**

voili voilou! à demain!!


	4. Chapter 4

voilà! le chapitre quatre!!

j'espère que les sentiments de mon héroine transparessent bien...

Heero:** Mouais...**

Meoi: **Quoi encore?**

Heero: **J'ai juste dit 'mouais'!**

Meoi, pendant que Heero part en marmonant dans sa barbe inexistante: **ça cache quelque chose...**

Duo: **La pauvre, elle devient parano...**

bien! En espérant que vous aimerez quand même!

note: attention, c'est un chapitre qui annonce le ton du prochain...

note bis, à toi qui te reconnaîtra: BN!! J'ATTEND TOUJOURS!!! èé

* * *

Je retrouve Tsu et Lily au réfectoire, à notre table habituelle. Lily me fixe avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de manière à exprimer son côté punk. Des mèches désordonnées étaient astucieusement placées, rendant un bel effet. En plus, elle avait pris le temps de remettre tous ses piercings aux oreilles. J'adore son look. C'est tout à fait elle. Perdue dans ma contemplation des bijoux, je n'avais pas remarqué le regard insistant de mon amie. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, m'autorisant quand même le plaisir de détailler son regard sombre. Mes yeux sont marrons foncés, mais les siens le sont encore plus. Et ils ressortent avec sa teinture mauve et le khôl. C'est elle qui m'y a initié. Reprenant de nouveau mes esprits, je jette un regard interrogateur à Lily, l'invitant à me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres-toujours étirées dans un large sourire.

-**C'est qui ce beau gosse ?**

Je m'autorise un sourire en coin. C'est pas souvent qu'elle s'intéresse aux mecs. Tsu répond à ma place, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle tente désespérément de caser Lily. Même si elle, elle enchaîne les aventures d'un soir…

-**Heero Yui. Neveux du directeur des entreprises Yui Corporation.**

-**J'm'en fout de son pedigree, c'est lui que je veux connaître.**

Tsu sourit de plus belle, profitant du fait que Lily matait le brun. Elle parla de lui durant tout le dîner. Il ne dura pas longtemps, Lily devait rentrer, elle avait seulement pu avoir une autorisation pour le repas.

On la salua une dernière fois alors qu'elle montait dans sa voiture avec chauffeur, puis on retourna sur nos pas pour buller dans le square.

La nuit était agréable. On ne vit pas le temps passer et nous dûmes rentrer en catimini pour ne pas se taper d'heure de colle, le couvre feu étant passé de deux bonnes heures. Une fois dans le couloir perpendiculaire au notre, un bruit de pas me parvint. Ils étaient étouffés, mais se dirigeaient rapidement vers nous. Tsu ne les a pas entendu, elle 'ouvre la route'. J'essaye de la rattraper mais elle se prend quelqu'un de plein fouet au niveau du croisement. Je jette des regards autour de nous, priant pour ne pas voir débouler de surveillant. Ce n'est pas le moment de se taper une retenue… J'ai bien vu que l'individu n'était qu'un élève. Il faisait la même taille que Tsu…Mon amie échange quelques mots avec le garçon -d'après ce que je vois- puis me désigne. Le garçon hoche la tête et lui lance un sourire séducteur avant de continuer son chemin et de passer à côté de moi.

Une fois dans la chambre Tsu me lance négligemment un 'j'ai une touche' avant de s'endormir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

'_Celle-là alors… '_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Toi…

Mon affaire avance. Ca va faire trois semaines et demi que je me prends le chou avec. Mais j'ai eu une idée ce matin en lisant le journal du lycée. Je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs comment l'idée a put me venir alors que je lisais un article sur la disparition prochaine des dauphins d'eau douce…en tout cas, la lumière de mon idée m'a éblouie. Le plus dur reste à faire, mais j'ai enfin un plan. Alléluia, merci qui que Tu sois.

Bref, je me suis dit que si Duo subissait un chantage à cause de sa bourse, autant lui en proposer une autre.

Tu vois le problème ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je pourrais lui faire avoir une bourse, sachant qu'il n'en existe qu'une seule pour ce lycée... et j'ai passé ma soirée sur l'ordi pour trouver ça.

J'ai les yeux défoncés et toujours pas de solution…

Enfin si, mais bon, voilà quoi…

#soupire#

Je n'écris pas seulement pour ça.

La date anniversaire de l'Evènement approche. Et comme à chaque fois, je me sens atrocement mal. Je mange de moins en moins. Les filles s'inquiètent, je le sais. Lily casse de plus en plus et Tsu ne parle pas beaucoup avec elle devant moi.

Ouais, même elles ne savent pas.

#soupire#

C'est atroce comme il me manque. Je le déteste. Mais je l'aime toujours autant.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur la page du journal.

-

-

-

-

Le réveil sonne. Quel jour pourri.

La radio s'enclenche. Je déteste cette journée.

J'entends Tsu se lever. Elle me salue. Je ne réponds pas.

Ils annoncent de la pluie pour aujourd'hui. Quel temps de merde.

Tsu me demande si ça va. Je réponds toujours pas, mais place mon oreiller sur la tête.

J'ai mal dormis. Journée de merde.

Tsu soupire. Elle se prépare pour la journée de cours.

Avant de sortir, elle m'assure qu'elle s'arrangera avec les profs.

Merci Tsu. T'es géniale.

Et je pleure. Longtemps. Quelle journée pourrie.

-

-

-

-

Je suis assise sur la balançoire. Il pleut. Les arbres protègent le petit square de leurs larges feuilles. Les gosses sont à l'école. Je suis seule. Toute seule.

J'écoute les goutes s'écraser sur les feuilles. J'adore ça. Le temps est comme arrêté. J'aperçois le rideau de pluie derrière les arbres, quelques mètres plus loin. Quelques gouttes traversent la couverture des arbres et s'écrasent sur moi. L'une d'entre elle tombe dans mon cou. Elle glisse lentement sur ma peau, me narguant. Je ne réagis pas. Cette dernière s'insinue donc dans le creux de ma clavicule, roulant doucement vers la droite, côté duquel je suis penchée. Ma tête repose sur la chaîne tenant la planche de bois. La petite goutte continue son périple. Elle passe sous mon chemisier blanc, dégouline entre mes seins, me faisant frissonner du contraste des températures. Elle s'arrête en s'imbibant dans mon soutien-gorge.

Je n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement pour essuyer la traînée.

Une sorte de vide douloureux me broie les entrailles. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. Je me suis vidé ce matin. Des souvenirs joyeux tournent en boucle dans ma tête. De lui et de moi. J'étais différente dans ces souvenirs. J'étais un peu comme Lily en fait. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'l'apprécie autant finalement. J'étais plus en chair aussi. Mais Edward me montrait à quel point l'idée de maigrir était futile. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Putain, il me manque ce con.

Je soupire pour faire disparaître la boule dans ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux m'absorber dans l'écoute de la pluie.

Après quelques minutes, des bruits me parviennent. Quelqu'un se dépêche dans ma direction.

Je ne tourne même pas la tête. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas pour moi…

-**Séléna Black ?**

…dommage. Je feins l'indifférence. Espérons qu'il croit que je dors. Il est tout prêt. Je sens qu'il hésite. Une autre goute tombe sur mon nez. Traîtresse. Elle me chatouille ! Résignée, je l'essuie. Le garçon en conclue donc que je suis réveillée. Merde.

Il se place sur la balançoire à côté de moi. Bah vas-y, te gêne pas… il se racle la gorge. Il va parler…

-**Euh…excuse-moi de te déranger. Tes amies m'ont dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.**

Je n'ouvre même pas un œil. Bah voilà, songeais-je, tu m'as trouvé. Un petit silence.

-**Euh… es-ce que ça va ?**

Je soupire et daigne ouvrir les yeux. Je les pose sur mon vis-à-vis. Je suis un peu surprise, mais trop déprimée pour le montrer. C'est Quatre Rabberba Winner, l'ami de Duo. Il a l'air inquiet. Je le vois sur son visage angélique. Si j'étais pas aussi dépourvue de sentiments, je le trouverai absolument adorable avec ses traits fins, sa tignasse blonde désordonnée par le sprint qu'il a dut se taper pour pas être totalement trempé et son regard bleue clair attentionné. Comme je ne réponds pas, il décide de continuer.

-**Tu sais, si tu veux parler de quelque chose, je peux t'écouter…**

Je lève un sourcil. T'es mignon mon gars, mais on a pas élevé les poules ensembles, alors ta condescendance, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre… ouais, je suis inhumaine, et alors ?

Comme si ma pensée transparaissait sur le masque qui me sert de visage, le blondinet prend une mine gênée. Le pauvre… en fait, je m'en fou. Finalement, il baisse un peu les yeux.

-**euh…hum… je suis dans la troisième classe de S et les binômes pour l'exposé du deuxième trimestre ont été choisis… et nous sommes ensemble.**

Quelle journée de merde. Désolée mon gars, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de bosser, et demain, ça risque d'être pareil. Alors, si tu pouvais dégager ton joli minois…

-**Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. On m'a dit que tu avais séché tous les cours… Je te propose qu'on se revoie demain si t'es d'accord… ou après-demain, c'est comme tu le sens, mais il ne nous faut pas trop tarder, les recherches risquent d'être longues, le sujet est difficile et précis…**

Il me fait un petit sourire. Telle la montagne face au vent, je ne bouge pas d'un poil… Il prend un air compatissant.

-**Je crois que je vais te laisser. A bientôt je l'espère !**

Puis il se lève, se retourne vers moi, un peu hésitant, me lance un dernier sourire et s'éloigne vers le rideau de pluie.

-

-

-

-

Je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai pas mangé de la journée. Pas faim. Korn passe en boucle sur la chaîne. La porte s'ouvre et Tsu s'approche de moi pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je suis allongée sur le dos, sur mon lit, le bras gauche au-dessus de la tête, le droit plié sur le ventre. Je fixe le plafond.

-**Léna, je m'inquiète.**

Je ne réponds pas. Même si je devrais. Elle soupire.

-**Léna, s'il-te plaît ! Depuis que je te connais, à chaque fois que cette période de l'année arrive, tu déprimes comme deux ! Tu me fais peur ! Tu nous fais peur… Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Léna ?**

Nouveau silence.

-**Léna…**

Une larme s'écoule le long de ma joue. Tsu est surprise. Elle ne m'a jamais vu pleurer. Je le fais seulement la nuit ou quand je suis seule. Elle essuie la goutte, s'allonge à côté de moi, cale sa tête dans mon cou et me sert dans ses bras.

-**Je peux pas en parler Tsu. Désolée.**

* * *

voilà, j'espère que je vous aie pas mis en mode 'déprime'!! j'espère aussi que vous avez quand même aimé!

Heero: **Mouais...**

Meoi: **Quoi encore?!**

Quatre, pendant que Duo plaque l'auteur au sol avant qu'elle ne fasse un meurtre: **Hee-chan... de la tolérance, de la tolérance...**

Heero, part en boudant: **J'ai juste dit 'mouais'!**

Wufei: **Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il soit tout simplement flatté qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, sans pour autant être Réléna?**

Meoi, Duo, Quatre et Trowa, sur le cul: **Ah ben nan...**

Wufei: **... pitoyable.**

bien! à demaiiiin!!!


	5. Chapter 5

yeah! chapiiiitre cinq!!!

Certes, normalement, la deuxième moitié était censée être le sixième, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je revois ma façon de couper les chapitres...

Heero:** Il était temps...**

Réléna, les yeux pleins d'êtoiles: **Il a raison!**

Meoi et Heero: **Toi, ta gueule!**

Réléna: **Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si cruels envers moi?**

Heero: **...parce que je peux pas te voire en peinture?**

Meoi: **... parce que j'aime pas ta voiture?**

Duo, pendant que Réléna part en pleurant: **Hey! Ca rime en plus!**

Quatre, alors que l'auteure et Heero fixent le natté d'un air blasé: **Hee-chan...**

Heero: **Oui, je sais, de la tolérance, de la tolérance...**

Quatre, tout sourire: **Mais non voyons, pas avec elle! Nan, c'est juste que c'est à cause de Sephy que tu l'aimes pas la Peacecraft, rappelles-t'en!**

Meoi et Duo, alors que Heero part, choqué: **Hahahaha! C'est vrai ça, normalement, tu l'apprécies!! gnark gnark gnark!!!**

* * *

Cher Toi…

Hum, journée intéressante.

J'ai commencé mes recherches avec Quatre. Intelligent ce garçon. Il a vite compris que j'étais pas bavarde. Je crois que c'est grâce à Heero. Il est à peu prés aussi causant que moi, apparemment. La différence, c'est que lui, il parle économiquement, et que moi, je ne parle pas. Ma petite Lily était avec moi. Elle aussi débutait les recherches avec son binôme, un petit con vantard de première catégorie. Malheureusement pour lui, n'est pas Lily qui veut. Elle lui a taillé un costard avant de l'achever en présence de témoins : les amis de Quatre.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'écris. Duo était là. C'est problématique. Mes cas ne sont pas censés me connaître, je travail toujours « dans l'ombre » comme on dit. Or, là, Quatre nous a présentés. Pas bon du tout… enfin, comme je ne l'ai ouvert que pour féliciter ma petite Lily, on a pas vraiment fait connaissance. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily, elle s'est coupée les cheveux très courts. Ca lui va bien. Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'aujourd'hui étant donné que je ne suis revenue en cours qu'aujourd'hui. Bref, ma petite punk ressemble à une vraie rebelle maintenant. Surtout qu'elle a pris le temps de se mettre à l'aise pour travailler : pantalon en toile troué, baskets ferrées, T-shirt d'où pendent des chaînes. Ah oui, elle avait aussi remis sa ferraille aux oreilles, et elle a un nouveau bijou : une boucle d'oreille en métal représentant une tête de mort reliée par une chaînette à un serpent qui lui pince le cartilage. Si je la décris, c'est que j'adore son look. Parmi toutes ces pimbêches affichant les plus grandes marques connues, Lily se démarque avec son apparence. Tsu aussi, mais dans un autre registre. Tsu a la classe et elle lui est innée. Moi ? Moi, je suis dans la simplicité, tout en montrant qu'il est mal venu de m'aborder. Mais revenons-en à ma Lily. J'ai remarqué le regard insistant de Heero sur mon amie. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une Marchal se fringue comme ça. Ouais, ça en étonne plus d'un. C'est pour ça que je l'adore. Elle se fiche de ce que l'on pense d'elle. Et avec son sourire avenant, elle est la seule qui arrive à me dérider de temps en temps. Et c'est pas peu dire.

Bon, à part ça, j'ai pas grand chose à dire… ah si ! Je vais mieux. La date est passée depuis deux jours et ça va. Enfin, comme d'habitude quoi.

Bon, à une prochaine phase d'ennuie petit journal !

-

-

-

-

Je retrouve Quatre en ce dimanche après-midi. Ca va faire deux semaines qu'on se retrouve régulièrement pour bosser. Pour notre douzième rendez-vous, j'ai décidé d'être sympas. Je m'installe à une table de la bibliothèque, pose mes affaires. Quatre arrive, tout sourire.

-**Bonjour Séléna !**

-**Appelle-moi Léna.**

Son sac tombe au sol quand il le lâche dans son mouvement pour le poser sur la table.

Je dois l'avoir surpris.

-**Ah…euh…hein ? heu…oui, d'accord, Léna !**

Ouais, je confirme, il est surpris.

Il s'affale plus qu'il ne s'assied sur la chaise en face de moi.

Houlà ! émotif le petit…

Juste pour le fun -et pour voire sa tête- je lui fais un sourire amical.

Je retiens le rire qui menace d'exploser au grand jour.

Quatre me fait remake de la carpe dans le DVD 'chasse&pêche' avant de me faire un adorable sourire. Je le trouve trop mignon ce garçon. Il est gentil, attentionné et empathique. Ce qui m'a amené à penser certaines choses. Surtout si on prend en compte certains regards échangés avec un méché aux yeux émeraudes...

-**Salut tout le monde. Je dérange ?**

…ouais ! Mais je suis pas sûre de devoir le dire ça…

Aaah… Duo. Lui par contre, il me fascine. C'est pas bon du tout d'ailleurs. Je m'attache à lui. Et il faut pas. Mêler ses sentiments à une résolution de problème mène trop souvent à l'échec. C'est connu. Si, ça l'est.

Ses yeux améthyste me feraient presque frissonner. Tout est dans le presque. Il se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose par terre, me laissant le loisir d'admirer son splendide postérieur.

Grrr…. Petit cul rebondi… comme je les aime…

Je me lève brusquement. Quatre en sursaute et Duo se redresse avec le stylo qu'il ramassait. Pauvre Quatre, trop émotif. Je fais mine de ne pas remarquer et me dirige dans le rayon 'presse scientifique'. Je recherche un magazine qui avait l'air intéressant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu quand mon regard est attiré par un petit présentoir de fascicules.

Je m'en approche. Un mot m'a particulièrement marqué. Je prends un fascicule…

-**Ils se foutent de ma gueule…**

-**Ce doit être la première fois que j'entends ta voix.**

Je tourne vivement la tête vers Duo. Je lui jette un regard interrogatif puis soupçonneux.

Ce dernier sourit en s'accoudant à l'étagère à côté de moi.

-**Et voilà que tu te renfermes dans ton mutisme…**

Je me force à garder une respiration normale et à reprendre mon air impassible… j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était compliqué…

Il émet un petit rire. Connard.

-**Quatre te fait savoir qu'il a déjà pris le magazine qu'il suppose que tu ais venu chercher.**

Je renifle de lassitude, fourre le fascicule dans ma poche et me dirige vers la table où m'attend le petit blond. Duo m'a suivi et s'est assis à ma gauche. Je me demande ce qu'il fout là. Il a rien de mieux à faire ? Quatre et moi travaillons bien, l'article du magazine est d'une grande aide. Ma seule distraction fut le passage furtif d'une Réléna Peacecraft plus que remontée en voyant la proximité de Duo envers ma personne. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tardé à lui jeter mon regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-vivants-parce-qu-ils-ne-sont-pas-morts ce qui eut pour résultat un léger éloignement du mec le plus sexy qui m'est été permis de…. Hum…du natté.

-

-

-

-

Toi, petit bout de papier recyclé…

Ca y est, j'ai LA solution au problème Duo Maxwell.

Il m'en aura donné du fil à retordre !

Bref, une fois de plus, je vais résoudre un problème. Enfin, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé. Il faut maintenant que le jeune homme se décide à postuler pour la bourse proposée dans le fascicule. Je suis tombée dessus à la biblio. J'étais sur le cul. J'ai cherché partout sauf dans les prospectus… pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?

Enfin, j'ai glissé le prospectus dans son sac. Attendons de voir.

soupir

Ecrivons maintenant sur ma petite Tsu.

Ca va faire plusieurs soirées qu'elle me laisse toute seule dans notre chambre. Je soupçonne le garçon qui lui est rentré dedans, un soir, il y un moment déjà. J'ai deux hypothèses : ou il est particulièrement doué, ou elle est amoureuse. Dans tous les cas, elle est heureuse et ça me suffit. Devine petit journal… c'est un gars de la bande de Duo. Il est typé asiatique, bien foutu, athlétique, beau gosse et possède une longue chevelure noire. Il est pas mal ce Wufei Chang. Mais il y a un problème si ma deuxième hypothèse s'avère fondée… ce garçon s'est tapé les trois-quarts de la population féminine de l'établissement. Un vrai chaud lapin d'après ce qui se dit… ouais, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Il est fils d'un producteur chinois. Sa mère est plutôt là pour le décor. Je suis monstrueuse. Mais c'est ce qui se dégage des photos sur lesquelles elle apparaît. Et si ça te dérange, je t'emmerde.

soupir encore

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de t'attribuer un esprit…

-

-

-

-

Lily m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'à la cantine. Elle est venue me chercher dans le square, j'avais un prof absent et une heure à combler. Elle parle, parle encore, encore et toujours. J'en retiens que Tsu veux nous annoncer quelque chose. J'ai peut-être une idée. Pas ma Lily. Pauvre fille.

Elle pousse la double porte du self et entre comme une reine…ouais, elle a trop la classe cette fille et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. C'est Tsu qui l'y a implicitement initié. Elle est douée ma Tsu…

Je soupire. Lily cherche quelqu'un dans la salle. Un sourire lumineux éclair son visage quand elle trouve. Elle m'attrape et se dirige à travers les tables d'un pas légèrement dansant. Cette fille est un vrai lutin.

On s'arrête enfin et elle fait un large geste pour saluer la tablée.

Blasée, je m'intéresse à la population rassemblée. Mon geste se fige quand je tombe sur Duo.

Ce dernier lève un sourcil et m'offre un sourire magnifique… si je n'avais pas été moi, je serais tombée gaga devant lui en lui sortant le sourire niaiseux par excellence.

Mais voilà, je suis moi. Et en toute bonne moi, je reste impassible et continue à jeter un regard circulaire. Détail important : Tsu est collée à Wufei.

Tout le monde me fixe, sauf Heero. Brave garçon.

-**Eh bien ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, quand Léna s'y met, on ne peut plus l'arrêter !**

J'adopte mon expression 'ça va se payer' et subis les éclats de rires conséquents à la 'blague' de Lily. Saloperie.

Elle s'installe à la table et me tire pas la manche pour que je m'asseye sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Je suis à la droite de Tsu et, par conséquent, à gauche de Lutin-Lily. Heureusement pour moi, Quatre est en face de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté d'avoir à supporter un regard améthyste tout le temps que dura le repas. Temps qui fut ponctué de plusieurs fous rires auxquelles je participais… d'un simple sourire. Faut pas abuser non plus.

C'est évidemment ma Lily qui mettait l'ambiance. Duo n'était pourtant pas en reste. Ils sont comme larrons en foire ces deux là. Je dois bien avouer que ça me dérange un peu, mais la pointe de jalousie me passe rapidement. Primo, Lily craque pour Heero. Deusio, elle n'aurait pas été si familière avec un gars sur lequel elle craquait. Tertio, je…heu… bah, j'ai pas encore de Tertio.

Finalement, ils sont sympas ces mecs. Bon, je le savais déjà pour Quatre, sinon, je ne lui aurais pas parlé. Mais le repas fut bénéfique. J'ai un meilleur jugement sur Wufei. Il a l'air d'être tombé dans les filets de notre splendide Tsukushi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous mangions ensemble. Ils voulaient que leurs amis se rencontrent, maintenant qu'ils sortent officiellement ensemble.

Au moment de nous séparer, Lily me murmura une information capitale…

« **Miss Blondasse t'as fusillé du regard tout le long du repas… ça pu…** »

Comprenons par là que Réléna va me poser problèmes. Et des sérieux…

-

-

-

-

Toi,…

Ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai dut 'supporter' de déjeuner en compagnie de la bande de mon cas. C'aurait pu être agréable si on ne faisait pas en sorte qu'il soit toujours dans mon champ de vision… Entend par là Lutin-Lily (son nouveau surnom). Si elle croît que ça m'aide, elle se plante. Je soupçonne une manipulation de ma personne. Lutin-Lily ne m'a jamais caché sa haine envers la Poupée Blonde qu'est Réléna. Or, cette dernière pète un câble dés qu'elle me voit avec Duo…

Il faut d'ailleurs que je prépare à subir un cou dur. J'ai de l'instinct pour ça et cette garce est du genre à n'éprouver aucune pitié. Son mot d'ordre ? Devine… 'La fin justifie les moyens' comme le dit si bien Machiavel… ou un autre, peu importe.

Bref, je n'écris pas vraiment pour ne rien dire. Donc, sache que demain, j'aurais la certitude de savoir si mon problème est résolu ou pas. Tout dépend du beau natté le plus sexy de cette bonne vieille planète… Ouais, je craque ! Et c'est de la faute du Lutin… C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Je ressens des trucs quand je le vois. Je suis pas complètement gogole, je sais que je tombe amoureuse. Mais j'ai voulu en évaluer l'intensité, aussi, en ai-je parlé à mon psy.

D'après lui, c'est grave. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète.

Il m'a dit de décrire ce que je ressens dans mon journal… donc, dans Toi. Hum…

Donc, quand je sais que je vais voire Duo :

-mon cœur se resserre

-ma bouche s'assèche

-je perds patience

-je m'oblige à garder une allure qui me qualifie

Quand je le voie enfin :

-mon ventre me chatouille

-j'ai envie de rire et de sourire

-ma respiration s'emballe, je la contrôle difficilement

-le sang me monte aux joues quand il s'intéresse à moi

-je me fais violence pour ne pas le déshabiller du regard

-je frissonne quand ses améthystes se posent sur moi, quand il me sourit, quand j'entends sa voix, quand j'entends son rire, quand je sens son parfum, quand…

soupire

J'arrête avant d'user toutes les pages en une vaine description de la multitude de mes sentiments envers lui…

soupire

C'est grave docteur ?

petit rire

En ce qui concerne Tsu, elle est aux anges. Je ne la vois plus beaucoup après le dîner…

Quant à ma Lily, comme elle ne peut plus parler de ça devant Tsu, elle se confie à moi. Que je t'explique : elle craque littéralement sur Heero. La pauvre, c'est pas facile pour elle, je ne peux pas la conseiller. C'est Tsu la spécialiste. J'essaierais de coincer ma japonaise préférée, demain, pour lui en parler. Il faut qu'elle accorde un peu de son temps à Lily.

soupire

Demain, je serais sympas avec les mecs… et puis mon vénérable psy ma conseillé de m'ouvrir pour montrer un peu de moi à Duo. Si ça me donne une chance d'être avec lui, pourquoi pas ?... oh hé ! J'ai 17 ans Coco ! Les hormones, ça travaille… surtout avec lui…

-

-

-

-

Nous sommes Vendredi aujourd'hui. Demain : grâce mat' !

Je me dirige vers la cantine pour prendre mon petit déj' et retrouver ma Tsu pour lui parler discrètement du problème Lutin-Lily. Je pense à Duo. Je ne fais plus que ça…

Je rentre dans la cantine. Un frisson hérisse les poils de ma nuque. Je me retourne pour voire qui peut bien créer cette réaction… je suis toute seule. Et toute la cantine est plongée dans le silence alors que des regards avars me détaillent. HO ho… je la sens mal. Je fais mine de ne pas m'en soucier et avance vers le self… mais je capte un chuchotement à mon sujet.

Ma gorge se sert. J'ai envie de vomir, de pleurer, de me cacher et de hurler. Je me suis arrêtée net quand j'ai compris ce qui intriguait tant les élèves. J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom. Nan, plusieurs personnes m'appellent.

Je ne leur jette aucun regard et me précipite hors de la cantine pour me réfugier en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre puis dans la salle de bain. J'arrache plus que je n'enlève mes vêtements et me jette sous une douche bien chaude. L'eau masque les larmes amères qui s'échappent de mes yeux.

* * *

Voilààà!!

Je suis hyper fière, j'ai enfin réussi à faire tenir ma mise en page avec les séparations et tout...!!!! je suis désolée de n'y arriver que maintenant, j'imagine que les précédents chapitres ont du être particulièrement indigeste!'

Heero, ta gueule...

Heero, boude dans son coin.

maintenant, on peut clairement annoncer que l'action à proprement parler ne va plus tarder, on peut même dire qu'elle approche au grand galop sur son cheval immaculé...

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei partent au plus loin d'elle.

Meoi: **Hey! Mais revenez!! J'ai les mêmes à la maison!!!!**

à demain!!


	6. Chapter 6

bisoir tout le monde!

et voici le sixième chapitre!

Réléna: **hey! mais pourquoi je me...**

Meoi: **Nan mais chuuuuteuh!! raconte rien patate!!!**

Réléna, courant vers Heero: **Maiiis! Heero!! aide moaaaaa!!!!**

Heero, s'écartant de son passage: **Nan, mais arrête de fumer du lilas!**

Meoi: **héhéhé!! Finalement, j't'aime bien!**

Heero: **C'est pas réciproque.**

Meoi, dépitée:** Crééétin!**

bien, maintenant, l'histoiiiiire!

* * *

-**Je suis contente de voir à nouveau un sourire sur ton visage ma chère Lily… mais, puis-je savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur en cette horrible journée ?**

Lily et Tsukushi, pendue au bras de son petit copain, marchaient vers la cantine. Après que Séléna se soit enfuie de la cantine le matin même, Tsu avait désespérément tenté de lui parler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Leur amie s'était barricadée dans leur salle de bain. Dés que Lily fut informée des derniers évènements, elle s'était murée dans un silence haineux. Ca ne faisait que trois petites minutes que le petit Lutin avait repris du poil de la bête. Tsu était un peu inquiète. Lily avait beau avoir l'air gentille, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à une confrontation avec cette poufiasse de Réléna… ni comment elle se terminerait.

-**Même s'il est tout à fait logique que Réléna soit à l'origine de cette rumeur, nous n'avons aucune preuve de son implication dans cette affaire.** Dit Wufei.

-**Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur.** Précisa tristement Tsukushi. **Léna n'aurait pas réagi comme ça si c'avait été le cas.**

Un ange passa. La japonaise revoyait le masque de souffrance qui était apparu sur le visage de son amie. C'est Trowa qui les avait mis au courant de la rumeur quand il les avait rejoints à leur table habituelle. Tsukushi n'avait pas su dire si la rumeur était fondée. Léna ne lui en avait jamais parlé… elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. D'après la rumeur, Séléna aurait perdu son frère jumeau lors d'un accident de voiture, il y à de cela trois ans. Séléna traversait quand deux voitures se sont rentrées dedans. Voulant la protéger, son frère se serait précipité sur elle et ils auraient été fauchés de plein fouet. Son frère serait mort à la suite de ses blessures.

Tout ce qu'avait pu constater Tsukushi, c'est que la date du décès de son soit disant jumeau correspond à peu prés à ces périodes de déprimes… et qu'elle expliquerait leur rencontre.

Les trois adolescents prirent leurs plateaux et avancèrent dans la queue du self. Lily n'avait perdu son sourire. La jeune fille avait une idée derrière la tête. Réléna Peacecraft allait s'en mordre les doigts… Elle repéra sa victime qui entrait dans la cantine, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Le sourire de Lily exprima tout son machiavélisme. Elle sortit de la queue avant de prendre son dessert et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers Sa Blondeur. Arrivée devant elle, elle lui offrit un sourire gai et chaleureux. Réléna leva un sourcil étonné alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, sa petite bande de lèche-cul l'imitant.

-**Réléna Peacecraft !** salua joyeusement Lily.

-**Lily Marchal…** répondit froidement la blondasse.

-**J'ai appris un truc récemment !**

-**En quoi celà me concerne?**

-**Tu vas comprendre ! En fait, au Moyen-âge, en France, les chiens se nourrissaient de ce que leurs maîtres acceptaient de leur lancer lors de leurs repas…**

**-Que devrais-je comprendre…** la coupa-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Lily eut un sourire diabolique.

-**A te remettre à ta place chérie !**

Et la punk étala sa purée de carottes sur la longue et soyeuse chevelure de sa vis-à-vis... Réléna poussa un couinement surpris. Ses acolytes étaient affolées et ne faisaient que jeter des regards perdus autour d'elles.

Mais Lily n'en avait pas fini…

-**Oh ! Quelle maladroite ! Laisse moi t'enlever cette tâche…**

Et elle lui jeta le contenu de son petit pichet d'eau à la figure. Réléna était trempée et jeta un regard haineux à Lily. Elle se rapprocha de cette dernière, menaçante.

Tsukushi intervint en les séparant d'une forte poigne.

-**Pour qui tu te prends sale dégénérée ?!** hurla Réléna

-**Pour ton pire cauchemar…** répondit la française d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Tsukushi était toujours entre les deux adversaires quand un surveillant intervint.

-**Marchal ! Peacecraft ! Suivez-moi !**

La blondasse jeta un dernier regard torve à Lily avant de suivre le surveillant, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, sous les éclats de rires des élèves. Lily afficha un sourire victorieux et conspirateur en suivant sa victime, sous le regard inquiet et désapprobateur –mais dans lequel une légère flamme de fierté dansait- de Tsukushi.

-

-

-

-

Je suis dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, un bras sur les yeux. Avril Lavigne tourne en boucle sur 'When you're gone'. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est. Je pense que les cours doivent être terminés. J'en sais rien. Je me sens vide.

J'entends Tsukushi tourner la clef dans la serrure de notre chambre.

-**Léna ?...**

Je ne veux pas répondre. Je l'entends appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Elle ouvre un peu plus la porte et me voit.

-**Léna !**

Elle s'assied au bord de mon lit. Bizarre, la porte se referme un petit moment après.

-**Elle dort ?**

Quatre ?... pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner que toute la bande est là…

Tsu passe une main maternelle dans mes cheveux.

-**Nan, elle ne dort pas.**

J'entends les garçons s'asseoir là où ils peuvent. Aucun n'ose parler. Tsu continue à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Ca peut paraître étrange, mais ça fait du bien. C'est agréable de savoir que des gens sont là pour moi et qu'ils respectent mon silence. Je ne savais pas que ses garçons faisaient parti de mes amis. Nous restâmes un moment dans cet agréable silence que seule la voix d'Avril Lavigne rompait. Mon vide se remplissait imperceptiblement.

Quand le CD repris pour la XIème fois le début de la chanson, trois coups s'élevèrent. Tsu arrêta ses caresses pour se tourner vers la porte. Mais de nouveaux coups, plus pressés, s'élevèrent, suivies d'une voix assourdit.

-**Putain, Tsu ! Ouvre-moi, je me les pèle !!**

Sous le coup de la surprise, je faillis me redresser. Mais je ne fis que plisser mon front. Tsu s'était tout de suite levée pour tirer les rideaux et ouvrir la fenêtre. Certains garçons s'étaient apparemment levés pour venir l'aider.

-**Lily ! Mais…** commença Tsukushi.

-**Tiens, prend ça, steuplaît !** la coupa une Lily un peu essoufflée.

Au vu du 'Ouch' que je perçus, Tsu s'était ressue un paquet substantiel.

-**Oh ! Les gars ! Qu'es ce que…**

BOUM

-**hiiiiii ! BOBO !!!!!!**

Lily se mit à sautiller sur place. La pauvre avait dû se faire mal. Une étrange sensation m'envahie. J'enlève mon bras de devant les yeux, l'agitation m'intrigant.

Ma pauvre Lily s'était littéralement bouffée le sol en glissant sur des papiers posés négligemment sur le bureau calé sous la fenêtre. Elle tenait son genou gauche en sautant sur l'autre jambe, entourée de Heero, Wufei, Trowa et Tsukushi. Quatre et Duo se retenaient à grand peine d'exploser de rire et tentaient d'afficher un air inquiet, même si Quatre l'était vraiment. Devant ce spectacle, ma réaction ne tarda pas : j'explose de rire. D'un rire que je n'avais jamais eut depuis trois ans. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à me contrôler. Mes sentiments se mêlent et s'expriment dans ce rire. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues : de peine, de joie. Je dois passer pour une hystérique. Je m'imagine leurs visages choqués et mon rire augmente en intensité. Je ris tellement que mes yeux sont fermés.

Un coussin m'atteint. Je ris toujours.

-**Je souffre le martyre et madame rigole ! Ca fait plaisir, merci !**

Les 'reproches' de Lily ne font qu'amplifier ce rire fou. La masse de mon Lutin s'écrase sur mon bassin et ses mains vengeresses se précipitent dans mes cheveux pour les frotter énergiquement. Cette fois-ci, mon rire devient un rire de pur bonheur. Lily rit de même. Je tente vainement de me dégager de cette tornade. La scène doit être comique car les rires de Duo et Quatre se joignent aux nôtres. Mon rire se calma, mes sentiments étant enfin exprimés d'une façon toute particulière. Lily vit le changement et se redressa pour attraper un mouchoir qu'elle utilisa pour essuyer les larmes qui restaient sur mon visage. Elle en profite pour continuer à me taquiner.

-**Les filles… vous êtes incorrigibles…** réprimanda joyeusement Tsukushi.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Lily jette le mouchoir humide tout en m'offrant un magnifique sourire. Tsu est lovée dans les bras de Wufei, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Wufei et Trowa se contentent de me regarder en souriant. Heero, lui, regarde Lily avant de me faire un sourire en coin quand il croise mon regard. Quatre m'offre un sourire rassuré et de pur bonheur, alors que Duo me transperce de son regard tout en me faisant un petit sourire charmeur. J'ai envie de les remercier mais Lily me devance…

-**Heureuse de constater mon pouvoir bénéfique sur ta personne !**

Elle soupire, comme las.

-**Je suis décidément trop douée…**

-**ah ! Ca, pour dire des conneries, t'es pas la dernière !**

Lily tire adultement la langue à Tsu, sous les rires des garçons… Heero excepté. (bah vi ! faut pas abuser non plus !)

-**Si c'est comme ça, Tsu-chan, tu n'auras rien de ce que j'ai apporté !** annonça Lily.

Sur ce, le Lutin se leva et attrapa son sac pour exhiber fièrement… un pot de Nutella.

Tsukushi se frappa le front de dépit.

-**Lily… qu'es ce que t'as pas compris dans 'apporte à manger' ?**

Lily eut une moue comique.

-**Hey ! Le Nutella, y a rien de mieux quand on déprime… ou pour manigancer un plan machiavélique et purement sadique de vengeance brute.**

Je la fixe, elle me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Tsu soupira.

-**En parlant de vengeance, ce que tu as fait à Réléna ne t'as pas suffit ?**

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Lily semble outrée.

-**Quoi ?! Mais Tsu ! Ce n'était qu'un petit avant goût de ce que lui mijote notre génialissime Séléna.**

Toutes les têtes se fixent sur moi. Moi, je reste imperturbable.

-**Séléna… dit-lui qu'on ne se rabaissera pas au niveau de Réléna !**

Je ne peux que sourire machiavéliquement.

-**Y a des choses auxquelles il ne faut pas toucher…**

Lily sourit victorieusement en ouvrant son pot de Nutella.

-**J'te l'avais diiiiiiit !**

Tsukushi était un peu surprise. Elle me fixe de son regard vert pâle, malgré tout compréhensive.

-**Et à quoi as-tu pensé ?** me demande Duo.

Je me redresse. Lily saute sur le lit après avoir sortit d'autres pots de Nutella du sac, avec des cuillères. Heero reste adossé au bureau, Trowa s'assied sur la chaise de ce dernier et Tsu s'assied sur les genoux de Wufei, lui-même assis sur le lit de ma colocataire. A côté d'eux se trouve Duo et en bout de lit, Quatre.

-**Eh bien, pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore décidé.** Je me tourne vers Lily avec sa cuillère dans la bouche et son pot entre les cuisses. **A moins que la source n'ait un gros dossier à son sujet…**

Lily réfléchit, tout en suçotant sa cuillère. Après quelques secondes, elle secoue la tête en faisant tintinnabuler ses boucles et autres chaînes.

-**Nan, mais ta musique me déprime.**

Puis elle prend son pot, se lève et se dirige vers ma tour de CD en arrêtant au préalable celui d'Avril Lavigne. Pendant qu'elle cherche son bonheur, Trowa se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

* * *

haha!!! vous vous demandez comment Lily est arrivée à la fenêtre du quatrième étage, hein?

hé bah, je vais vous le dire moi!

rappelez-vous, Lily est un... lutin! et les lutins font ce qu'ils veulent!!! héhéhé!

Heero: **pfffff! n'importe quoi...**

Meoi: **hey! c'est moi l'écrivain! et l'écrivain, il écrit ce qu'il veut! et en plus, il a toujours raison! nah!**

Heero: **tssss... crétine!**

Wufei, pendant que je massacre Heero à coup d'agrafeuse: **ralala! y avait pas plus simple!**

Duo, Quatre et Trowa, attentifs: **Vas-y, explique!**

Wufei, pendant que je me mets à courir, Heero avec l'agrafeuse derrière moi: **bah, y a une gouttière à côté de la fenêtre...**

Duo, Quatre et Trowa: **Ooh!! trop fort Wufy!!**

Wufei: **M'appelez pas comme ça!!!!** èé

allez!! à demain!!


	7. Chapter 7

et voilà! le septième chapitre!

arf!j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui!!...

Réléna: **Ho! quel dommage...**

Meoi, mesquine:** M'enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça?...**

Réléna: **Devine...**

Heero: **Réléna?**

Réléna:** Moui Mamour?**

Heero: **Ta gueule.**

Meoi, pendant que Réléna part en pleurant: **Bien, sur ces entre-faits, bonne lecture!**

Heero: **Tu pourrais me remercier.**

Meoi, tout sourire: **Nan.**

* * *

-**Léna… es-ce que c'est vrai ?**

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague.

-**Oui… et non.**

Je souffle pour revenir à la réalité. Lily continue de chercher…

-**En fait, j'avais bien un frère jumeau. Il s'appelait Edward.**

Lily s'arrête de chercher. Je ferme les yeux. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge.

-**Léna, t'es pas obligée de…**

-**Il était arrivé en premier. Il était plus grand que moi. Il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts émeraude. Il les tenait de notre mère…**

Je souris en me remémorant son visage.

-**Ce jour-là, nous faisions les boutiques pour l'anniversaire de notre 'nourrisse'. Il refaisait ses lacets et j'ai décidé de traverser sans l'attendre.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je baisse la tête pour mieux me contrôler.

-**Au milieu du passage, j'ai entendu le crissement des pneus puis le bruit de tôle froissée.**

C'est difficile de parler quand la gorge est serrée. J'avale de la salive. Je n'arrive pas à retenir la larme qui s'écoule.

-**Edward…Edward m'appelle paniqué et je vois la voiture foncer sur moi. Quand la voiture me percute, Edward m'a déjà prise dans ses bras pour me protéger.**

Les larmes jaillissent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-**Pendant…pendant qu'on tentait de nous sauver, mon… mon cœur s'est arrêté…**

Un sanglot me secoue et j'essuie d'une main mon nez qui coule.

-**Le siens aussi,… mais je suis la seule qu'ils ont réussi à ranimer…**

J'entends quelqu'un renifler et Lily se mettre debout.

-**J'ai appris sa mort quand je suis sor…sortie du coma,… t…trois jours plus tard…**

Je fonds en larmes. Lily se jette sur moi et m'étouffe dans ses bras tout en me berçant.

-**Cette pétasse ne perd rien pour attendre !**

**-Lily…**

**-Nan Wufei ! On ne fait pas pleurer mon amie impunément…**

Tout en continuant à me bercer, Lily expose son plan.

-**Le seul moyen est de faire pression sur elle. Parce qu'elle ne s'en tiendra pas là… surtout après ce midi.**

J'essuie mes yeux. Je n'aime pas pleurer en publique. Mais je reste dans les bras de mon amie. Mes yeux sont encore brouillés de larmes.

-**Il nous faut son journal intime.**

Tout le monde approuve mon idée. Même Tsu. Cette dernière a les joues humides de larmes. Quant à Quatre, il est collé à Duo, de façon à être consolé par son ami. Pauvres Tsu et Quatre, je les ais retourné... Mon regard croise celui du natté. Il me fait un sourire compatissant puis se tourne vers Tsukushi.

-**Et si elle le fait sur ordinateur ? Il va nous falloir son mot de passe. De toute manière, on ne peut pas entrer dans sa chambre sans sa clef. Parce que j'imagine que tu ne vas pas le lui demander gentiment.**

Lily sourit mesquinement.

-**Je m'occupe de la porte… Quand au code, là…**

-**Là, Heero peut vous aider.** La coupa Duo. **C'est le meilleur Hacker du Lycée !**

Lily jette un regard surpris au principal incriminé.

-**Hmm.**

Elle eut une mimique d'incompréhension totale.

-**En Heeronien, ça signifie : Oui, bien sûr, je serais ravi de vous aider ! précisa gaiement Duo.**

-**Cool !** répondit Lily. **Bien, maintenant…**

-**Maintenant, tu nous expliques comment tu vas ouvrir la porte.** Coupa Tsukushi en la fixant dangereusement.

Lily affiche un sourire innocent mais ne répond pas. Tsu la transperce de son regard et mon petit lutin essaye de me demander de l'aide. Comme une bonne amie, j'interviens…

-**C'est vrai ça, explique-nous.**

Apparemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attendait… héhé ! La pauvre punk souffle et détourne le regard pour lui répondre.

-**Bah… disons que j'ai peut-être eut une période où je fréquentais des 'délinquants juvéniles'…**

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

-**Et…** grinça une Tsukushi retenue par un Wufei…

-**héhé… tu vas rire !** (ou pas…) **mais ils m'ont appris à forcer les serrures pour pouvoir nous introduire dans les bureaux des gens de l'administration de notre collège et leur faire des blagues, mais des petites blagues, hein ! Pas des trucs cruels non plus… même si le directeur n'a pas apprécié la dernière et que nous nous sommes, comme qui dirait, fait prendre la main dans le sac et… heu… haha ! tu fais peur Tsu-chan…**

Je souriais du récit de mon amie, comme tous les garçons, mais pas Tsu. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Lily serait éparpillée dans tous les recoins de la chambre…

-**Allons, Tsu ! C'est pas comme si elle nous annonçait qu'elle avait fait de la prison !** rassura Wufei.

Un petit rire coupable fut émis par mon petit Lutin… PAR MON PETIT LUTIN !!!

-**T'as fait de la prison !!!!** s'écria Quatre.

**-…. Quelques heures, pas plus….** Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ne supportant plus de la voire rouge de gêne, je me décide de me porter à son secours.

-**Ben, au moins, ça va nous servir. D'ailleurs, il faut trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de sa chambre…sa colocataire aussi…**

Je sens une légère pression de la main de Lily sur ma jambe. Pas de quoi cocotte !

-**Je m'occupe de Réléna.** Annonça Duo.

C'est bizarre, j'ai une soudaine envie de meurtre…

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

-**Je m'occupe de la coloc'. Il va me falloir des infos.** Rajoutais-je en regardant mon Lutin.

Elle acquiesce.

-**Ce sera plus simple lors de la soirée.**

Tsu réagit enfin. Une fois de plus, son intelligence surpasse la mienne. Durant la soirée prévue pour fêter la fin des exposés du deuxième trimestre, on aura plus de chance de mettre en route le plan.

-**Et nous ? En quoi peut-on aider ?**

Je regarde Trowa avec un sourire en coin. Ces garçons sont étonnants. Lily répond.

-**Il va falloir couvrir notre absence et mettre de l'ambiance pour éviter que les élèves partent au bout de deux heures.**

J'avais oublié à quel point ces soirées pouvaient être chiante… Trowa jette un regard aux trois autres et hoche de la tête pour accepter.

La soirée improvisée continua comme ça. On planifiait chaque coup, tout en mangeant notre pot de Nutella et en écoutant les CD choisis par mon Lutin.

Aucun surveillant ne vint nous embêter, Quatre s'était occupé de ça. Il cache bien son jeu avec son air angélique.

Puis vint le moment de retourner dans nos chambres respectives.

-**Et bien ! Quelle soirée ! Léna a sorti plus de trois mots, Tsu ne m'a pas tué et on va régler son compte à Réléna…** petit sourire mesquin de Lily. **Enfin ! Qui a une chambre au rez-de-chaussée ?**

* * *

tadaaam! 

au prochain chapitre, scène entre Duo et Séléna, tout les deux, tous seuls... ;D

Duo: **Aah! pas trop tôt!**

Meoi, comme si de rien: **Une remarque à faire?**

Duo, tout sourire aprés avoir dégluti:** Que nenni! J'attends la suite avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience!**

Meoi, petit sourire en coin: **Je n'en doute pas...**

à demain!

au fait, je vais poster un OS comique sur Duo! jetez-y un pitit coup d'oeil en passant! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

bijour tout le monde!!

Il y a eut quelques pitits changements minimes et sans grande importance... héhéhé!!!

Enfin bref, j'ai augmenté le rating et fait en sorte que ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits puissent poster des reviews!

Heero: C**omme s'ils allaient poster...**

Meoi: J**e te flûte d'abord!**

Heero: **Au lieu de ça, dis-nous pourquoi t'as changé le rating?**

Meoi: **Parce que l'ancien n'était pas approprié et que je te flûte!**

Heero: **Mouais mouais mouais...**

Meoi: **Continu comme ça et Lily te fait jardiner!**

Heero: **Primo, t'aurais trop la flemme de changer ta fic, deusio... jardiner?**

Meoi: **Primo, n'en soit pas si sûr, deusio, te prendre un rateau.**

Heero: **... Ho. C'est pourri.**

Meoi: **Ouais, mais je m'en fou... et je te flûte!**

Heero s'en va bouder, les mains dans ses poches.

Gnéhéhéhéhé! et maintenant, un chapitre pour lequel je redoute vos critiques! '

* * *

Je viens de raccompagner Lily jusqu'à l'endroit où l'attendait sa voiture. Je rentre d'un pas rapide à l'internat. C'est une nuit sans Lune. Tant mieux pour moi, il y a plus d'ombres dans lesquelles me glisser.

Je me faufile jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, traverse le Hall désert, atteins les escaliers de droite et monte silencieusement. Je m'arête au troisième étage, celui des chambres doubles-filles. Le couloir est désert. Je rase les murs tout en me pressant vers la porte de ma chambre. Une fois la porte atteinte, je sors la clef de ma poche et l'introduit dans la serrure, mais un bruit étouffé me parvient. Je colle mon oreille à la porte et rougit de honte. Tsu était avec Wufei…

Je réfléchis vitesse grand V. Si Wufei est ici, son lit dans sa chambre partagée avec Trowa est libre…

Je retire la clef de la serrure, rebrousse chemin et descend les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage : chambres doubles-garçons. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite. Personne. J'avance à pas feutrés tout en cherchant la chambre de mes amis. Je passe devant la chambre de Quatre et Duo, mais ne vois pas celle de Trowa et Wufei. Je jure intérieurement. Au croisement, je tourne à gauche, le côté droit étant celui des surveillants. Je lis les étiquettes tout en avançant et tombe enfin sur celle que je cherche. Je jubile silencieusement…avant d'étouffer mon espoir naissant. Trowa était avec Quatre… Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôôôôôt ? C'était prévisible que Quatre en profite !!! Je peste contre mon idiotie avant de me retourner pour partir vers la chambre de Quatre et Duo. Si Trowa est là… Mais mon pied écrase quelque chose de fin et dur. Je me baisse et remarque un fil disparaissant sous la porte de mes amis. Je saisis le bout de plastique et remonte à la source : trois chambres plus loin. A la fois énervée et dégoutée, je sors mon portable de ma poche tout en me préparant. Je pose la main sur la poignée et la tourne lentement. J'entre dans la chambre et découvre quatre garçons me tournant le dos, observant quelque chose sur l'ordinateur… il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils mataient. J'allume mon portable et vise…

-**Alors les gars, ça vous plait ?**

Quatre têtes ahuries se tournent vers moi. Parfait ! On les voit bien maintenant. Enfonçant le clou, je sors une réplique à la Lily :

-**Souriez, vous êtes filmé !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressors avec un ordinateur portable, des DVD et un poing douloureux… En passant devant la chambre de Trowa et Wufei, je sectionne le câble au ras de la porte à l'aide de mon Laguiole et ramasse la longueur restante.

Toujours à pas feutrés, je me dirige vers la chambre de Quatre et Duo, priant toutes les divinités - connues, inconnues et oubliées- que Duo se trouve seul dans sa chambre. Arrivée devant, je ne prend pas le temps de frapper, un bruit dans les escaliers m'ayant alerté. Heureusement pour moi, le natté n'avait pas fermé à clef.

-**Déjà de retour ?**

Je sursaute en entendant la voix du garçon, manquant de lâcher ordi et DVD.

N'ayant pas eut de réponse, le garçon allume la lumière. Mes yeux ne résistent pas à l'agression et se ferment pour mieux pleurer. Inquiet, Duo se lève et s'approche de moi.

-**Léna ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as…**

-**Tu m'as détruit les yeux ducon !!!**

Le garçon me fixe, surpris… et se met à rire. Je sais pas vous, mais moi, vers 23h00, après une soirée riche en émotions, je suis plutôt du genre grincheuse… Je frotte mes yeux pour les ouvrir sur un éphèbe… euh, sur Duo !... trop canon… je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Le jeune homme est élancé, super musclé sans être du genre haltérophile, imberbe et plus grand que moi d'environ dix centimètres… sachant que je fais 1m70. Il a pour seul vêtement un caleçon blanc moulant contrastant avec sa peau halée. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans son éternelle natte et ses yeux améthystes me fixaient avec un air étrange… ses yeux me fixent… SES YEUX ME FIXENT ! Ni une ni deux, je me retourne pour poser l'ordinateur et les DVD. Pas gênée le moins du monde…

Ainsi accroupie, prés de la porte, j'entends des pas s'approcher dans le couloir. Je lève la tête, trouve l'interrupteur et appuie dessus en quatrième vitesse.

En y repensant, la situation est plutôt… hum, hum… va dire à tes amies que tu es restée seule dans une chambre avec sexy-boy en caleçon et dans le noir le plus complet… j'imagine déjà le « et tu l'as pas violé !!!!!!!!! » de mon cher Lutin…

Mais bon, le temps que Duo réagisse, quelqu'un a murmuré son nom assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Avant que cette personne n'ait pu aller plus loin, je tourne la clef dans la serrure, silencieuse. La personne tourne la poignée et s'aperçoit que la porte est fermée.

Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres.

-**Duo ! C'est moi**.

Je sens le garçon se rapprocher de la porte, et par conséquent, de moi. Il hésite.

'_P'tain ! elle sait pas que t 'es réveillé abruti !!!_'

-**Duo ! Ouvre !**

Elle me fait douter d'un coup…

-**Duo ! si tu n'ouvres pas, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? et nous ne le voulons ni l'un ni l'autre, n'es-ce pas ?**

'_Saloooope !! pétasse ! garce ! chienne ! poufiasse ! raclure de chiottes pas lavées depuis 26 ans et utilisées 24 heures sur 24!!!!!!_'

Pendant que je récite tout mon 'Larousse des insultes à sortir entre amis', la main de Duo se pose sur mon épaule alors qu'il se penche vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose. Un irrépressible frisson me traverse, et au temps qu'il met pour me parler, je devine qu'il l'a senti… la hoooooonteuh !!!!

-**Léna, va dans l'armoire. Pendant que je détournerais son attention, tu pourras sortir…**

-**Va te faire voire !**

La réponse avait fusé. Nan mais et puis quoi encore !! Non seulement c'est la seule chambre dans laquelle je peux squatter, mais en plus môsieur, je me suis trop cassé le cul pour te sortir de la panade pour laisser cette Blondasse profiter de toi !!

Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi alors que Son Altesse la Reine des Connes s'excitait derrière la porte.

-**Séléna, c'est une histoire compliquée, s'il te plaît, ne complique pas les choses…**

Sa voix est douce et suave à la fois. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage alors qu'il me murmure ces foutus mots… 'Tu peux te brosser Martine…'

-**Hors de question.**

Sa main se crispe légèrement sur mon épaule. Il s'énerve. Il doit être à tomber…

Je soupire.

-**Et ta demande de bourse ?**

**-On en reparlera plus tard…**

Et Merde… Il me tire pour me forcer à me mettre debout. Je pose ma main droite sur la sienne et rougis de mon audace, heureusement qu'il fait noir…

-**Je peux t'aider ! Mais ne la laisse pas entrer !**

Il a l'air d'hésiter. Sa main se ressert encore.

-**Je suis désolé Léna.**

Il se redresse un peu pour pouvoir déverrouiller la porte. Remisant ma timidité au placard du 56ième sous-sol, j'attrape sa main qui tentait déjà de tourner la clef, pour l'en écarter avec force. La position était plutôt troublante… J'étais légèrement perpendiculaire à la porte, la main gauche retenant la droite de Duo, la main droite sur sa gauche, elle-même sur mon épaule, alors qu'il se trouvait -en caleçon- à quelques centimètres de moi.

-**Moi aussi Duo…**

On entendit Réléna appeler une nouvelle fois Duo, puis un grognement rageur et des pas qui s'éloignent. Le natté soupira.

-**C'est malin, je vais devoir me faire pardonner maintenant…**

Il se releva, se dégageant de ma prise. C'est étrange, je me sens un peu mal, là…

-**Pourquoi t'as fait ça Léna ? Tu pouvais pas faire ce que je te disais ?...**

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère. Il avait plutôt l'air las.

-**Nan, désolée. Je te comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tes amis t'aider ? Et ne me sors pas le 'je peux me débrouiller tout seul' parce que là, t'es plutôt dans la panade, mec.**

Je suis debout maintenant, le dos à la porte.

-**Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

Grrrrr… même en colère, sa voix me fait vibrer… je suis cinglée…

Je balaie sa remarque d'un geste inutile de la main. (on est dans le noir…)

-**Comment ton dossier a-t-il pu être refusé pour la demande de bourse ?**

-**Dis-moi d'abord comment tu as appris pour ma demande de bourse ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.**

Je soupire.

-**Parce que tu crois que le fascicule est arrivé tout seul dans ton sac ?**

**-…**

-**Ecoute ! J'ai appris ce que te faisait cette Blondasse et je me suis mêlé de l'affaire. Ne me fais pas de scène, ça ne sert à rien, je n'ai aucun remord… et de toute façon, étant donné les notes que tu as, tu devrais actuellement jouir des revenus de cette nouvelle bourse, pas servir de gigolo à cette pétasse de premier ordre !**

Vous ai-je dis que j'étais irritable dans certaine conditions ?...

-**Et quand comptais-tu me parler de ça ?**

**-…. Jamais ?**

Il soupire et émet un petit rire. Grrrrr ! Il veut me faire avoir un malaise ou quoi ?

-**Duo… la seule explication au refus est une manipulation au niveau de ton dossier scolaire…**

Il soupire encore.

-**Réléna, hein ?**

**-Ouais. En plus, en temps que fille du dirlo, ça doit pas être compliqué pour elle d'avoir les codes d'accès.**

Un ange passe.

-**Pourquoi es-ce que tu m'aides, Léna ?**

Quand s'est-il autant rapproché ?... Je suis en apnée, là. Inspiiiire, expiiiire, inspire, expire…

-**Ben, parce que t'es mon ami… ?**

Il met ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se rapproche encore un peu, son souffle sur mon visage chaud, très chaud… torride même. Et son petit rire sensuel…

-**Menteuse ! Tu m'observais depuis plus longtemps…**

**Glurps !**

**-…**

**-Tu ne réponds pas, Léna ?**

Il a murmuré à mon oreille gauche, son corps est à quelques centimètres à peine du mien, ses bras m'empêches de partir –fuir- à droite ou à gauche et je suis en manque d'oxygène… tu crois vraiment que je suis en état de répondre, là ?

-**Quatre t'a surprise et moi aussi. J'ai pensé que tu t'intéressais à moi. Me serais-je fourvoyé, Léna ?**

Mais arrête de prononcer mon nom de cette façon si… si tendre ! J'en peux plus, je suis à bloque. Mon cœur bas si fort et si vite, que même cet enfoiré de beau gosse doit l'entendre. Il est si prêt. Son odeur est si envoutante. Et son corps que je devine musclé et tendu, là, à portée de main… J'avale un peu de salive, j'ai la bouche sèche, le souffle saccadé et je suis à bout de nerfs. Tant pis. Je pourrais toujours rentrer en France.

Je tourne la tête et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'il comprenne… Je m'écarte légèrement que déjà, ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes, dans un baiser possessif. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure, quémandante. Je frissonne violemment et entrouvre ma bouche. Il se fait doux, si doux. Il goute ma langue, doucement, tout doucement, puis explore un peu plus, se faisant de plus en plus curieux. Je suis au bord de l'apoplexie. Mon cœur bas à cent à l'heure et la seule pensée cohérente qui me vient est 'heureusement que je me suis brossé les dents'. Puis il s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle, posant son front contre le mien. Stupidement, je me mets à craindre qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je passe alors mes bras autour de son torse, glissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, embrassant au passage cet endroit douillet. Il rigole légèrement, m'entourant de ses bras, resserrant notre étreinte. Je frissonne de ce rapprochement. Je sens chaque muscle de son torse.

-**Tu veux dormir avec moi ?**

**-Oui.**

Il se détache de moi, avec douceur.

-**Ferme les yeux**.

Je m'exécute. Il allume la lumière. J'ouvre les yeux de façon à m'adapter à la luminosité. Je le vois en face de son armoire, fouillant à l'intérieur.

Masentoff !! (ça veux rien dire, je sais)

Il a un de ces cul !!! MIAM !!! Petit, rond, ferme… on en mangerait !

Et sa natte frottant légèrement cet objet de pure tentation…

-**Tiens, prend ça, ce sera plus confor…table… La vue te plait ?**

Mode tomate bien mure.

Arg ! Le salaud.

Et en plus, il rigole. Trop La Honte.

Je croise les bras, m'absorbant dans la contemplation des vêtements qu'il tient dans la main.

Ricanant toujours, Duo s'avança vers moi. Il me tendit les vêtements et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-**J'adore te voir rougir…**

Avez-vous déjà vu une tomate bien mure ? Ce n'est rien comparé à la teinte que je pris. Il repartit dans son petit rire et j'en profite pour aller me changer –planquer- dans la salle de bain.

Je me change rapidement, avec un étrange empressement. Je suis étonnée de mon comportement. Je n'ai jamais eut de petit copain, alors, avec Duo, je me laisse aller à mes désirs. En même temps, je suis super heureuse… mais aussi en pleine flippe. J'ai peur de souffrir, de n'être qu'un jeu. Quelle confiance en moi ! Quelle confiance en lui ! C'est affligent… Je me fixe dans le miroir avant de revenir prêt de lui. Il m'a prêté un T-shirt noir et un caleçon de même couleur, sous lequel j'ai gardé ma culotte… faut pas pousser non plus. Le T-shirt descend bas, mais ses manches ne cachent pas entièrement mon tatouage tribal, sur le bras droit… je soulève le T-shirt et me tord le cou pour voir le tatouage qui parcoure tout mon dos… Je rabaisse le tissu. Le mec qui rendrait Apollon jaloux se trouve derrière la porte et moi je déprime… Mais où va le monde ?!

Redevenant une étrangère à moi même –toute excitée, le rouge aux joues, un micro sourire sur les lèvres- je me tourne vers la porte, mes vêtements sur un bras, le sous-tiffe bien caché…

J'ouvre la porte et entre comme si de rien était. Je pose mon barda sur une chaise et… me retrouve un peu comme une conne. Je suis censée faire quoi, maintenant ?

Je me tourne vers Duo, assis sur son lit, à l'opposé de ma personne. Il me fixe de son regard violet, étrange. Voyant ma gêne, le playboy me tend les bras, m'invitant à m'y loger.

Je m'avance vers lui et me loge dans ses bras après m'être timidement assise sur ses jambes… bah ouais, je pèse un peu plus qu'un chat moyen, moi. Il me sert fort. J'adore ça. Je suis peut-être pas un félin, mais si j'avais pu, je me serais mise à ronronner.

Il nous allonge ensuite sur le lit. On se faufile sous les couvertures et il éteint la lumière. Je le sens me serrer contre lui. Il m'embrasse, encore et encore, gardant une certaine réserve, ne me touchant que le dos, les cheveux et le visage. Il est génial.

J'en profite pour dénouer sa tresse. Je rêve de pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans cette crinière soyeuse. Il sourit en me sentant faire. Je continue jusqu'à ce que mon bras soit noyé par cette tignasse sentant la noix de coco. Il m'embrasse encore et toujours, et je réponds de mieux en mieux à ses baisers d'après le discret gémissement qui lui échappe. Ma main caresse ses cheveux et en profite pour glisser sur la peau offerte de son dos, provoquant de légers frissons chez mon partenaire. Son corps épouse parfaitement le mien et ses lèvres sont de plus en plus gourmandes des miennes. Je ne sais combien de temps nous nous abandonnâmes à cette pratique des plus agréable, mais lorsque la fatigue nous rattrapa, Duo me calla contre lui, resserra son emprise sur moi, m'obligeant à caller ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Avant de m'endormir, je me permets un baiser papillon dans le creux de sa clavicule.

* * *

Alors? alors? alors? alors? alors?

Heero: **Alors tu demandes pour rien...**

Duo: **C'était géééééniaaaaaaal!!!!!**

Heero: **tssss... vendu...**

Meoi: **Merci mon Dudu!**

Quatre: **Pas trop frustré?**

Duo: **Nan, pas encore! Mais il est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une petite scène de...**

Meoi: **Nan.**

Duo, faisant son attaque puppy eyes:** Pourquoiiiiiiii?**

Meoi: **Pas encore prête à faire une scène comme ça.**

Séléna: **Moi non plus d'ailleurs...**

Duo, tout pateau: **hmf... bon, d'accord...**

Heero, enfonçant le clou: **Dit le redoutable Shinigami...**

Meoi: **... que j'ai adapté à mon histoire. N'oublie pas que toi aussi je peux _t'adapter_...**

Heero, s'en va en boudant, les mains dans les poches.

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé!!! je te l'avais dit BN! fallait la lire!!

à demain!!


	9. Chapter 9

huhu!!

bijour!! voici le neuvième chapitre!

Heero: **Ah ouais?**

Meoi:

Heero: **Quelle répartie...**

Duo: **Fais gaffe à toi.**

Heero, sourire en coin: **Tiens donc? Et pourquoi celà? **

Quatre:** Parce qu'elle avait envie de poster le chapitre suivant mais que tu la fais hésiter...**

Heero, mal à l'aise: **... Ah ouais?**

Meoi, faisant mine de réfléchir: **Ouais...**

Heero, partant en gardant un minimum de dignité: **hmpf... ça va, désolé...**

Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, tombés dans les vap'.

Meoi:** ... Bien! Le temps que j'appelle les pompiers, on envoie la suite!**

* * *

-**Saaaaalut la compagnie ! Je vous ai manqué ?**

Lily s'assied brutalement sur le banc, à côté de moi, et nous fait un splendide sourire.

-**Nan, pas vraiment.**

Le sourire se transforme en grimace outrée.

Héhé ! Elle est trop marrante.

Son sourcil gauche se lève de surprise.

Ah… j'ai rigolé si fort que ça ?

Evitons les questions, changeons de sujet…

-**Hum…tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as fait à miss Blondasse…**

Elle eut l'air songeuse, comme plongée dans un merveilleux souvenir… c'te fille, j'vous jure.

Elle me raconte alors ce qu'elle a fait, dans les moindres détails.

-**Qu'es ce que tu t'es pris ?**

**-Bof, douze heures de colles…**

Rien que ça… mais bon, connaissant le passé du Lutin, son impassibilité ne me trouble que moyennement.

-**Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt !**

A l'exclamation de Tsu, nous nous tournons dans la direction qu'elle fixe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Les garçons arrivaient, ils venaient de terminer les cours. Nous sommes installées dans un coin peu fréquenté du parc et nous sommes vendredi soir, lendemain d'une super nuit dans les bras de mon demi-dieu…

Je reprends une attitude normale. Nous avons convenu ce matin de ne pas nous montrer pour ne pas envenimer la situation… Assise entre Tsu – à ma droite - et Lily – à ma gauche – je m'autorise un matage dans les règles de l'art. Au vu de son expression, je me suis fait griller en force, mais je m'en fous, c'est _mon_ mec.

Ils devaient être à cent mètres de nous quand, les joues en feu, Tsu essaya de me demander discrètement où j'avais passé la nuit. Mais bon, Lily est un lutin et les lutins ont de longues oreilles qu'ils trainent partout…

-**Je me suis démerdée…**

Assez, mais sans trop de fioritures…

-**Comment ça, Tsu ?**

Ta gueule Lily.

Mon asiatique eut un air gêné. Elle me suppliait du regard, appel discret à l'aide. J'allais me… euh, lui porter secours, quand cette baka de Lily pris un ton taquin.

-**Ooh… Je vois.**

**-…**

**-Donc, t'as pris le lit de Wufei, puisqu'il était occupé…**

Enfonça-t-elle profondément le clou… Pourquoi devons-nous avoir la même logique ?!

Heureusement pour moi –et ma pauvre Tsu-, les garçons nous rejoignirent à ce moment là…

Oh My God. Duo m'a fait un baiser dans les règles de l'art. Ce couillon s'est précipité sur moi sans me demander mon avis !! ….mais bon, je le pardonne…

BOUM !

Il pose sa main chaude sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Un peu au septième ciel, je n'arrive pas à choisir entre son visage, son épaule, ses hanches ou ses fesses… mais avant que j'aie pu décider de l'endroit où poser mes mains, il s'écarte de moi en soupirant.

-**Je ne rêvais plus que de ça. J'en oubliais de suivre le cours…** me dit-il dans un murmure.

-**Déjà qu'en temps **normal** tu ne les suis pas !** railla Trowa.

Les garçons rigolèrent, mais quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un…

-**Je vois que tu te « démerdes » bien.** Lança une Lily au pied du banc…

Il fait chaud tout d'un coup…hmmm, très chaud. Duo a pris la place de Lily pour mieux entourer mes épaules de son bras.

-**Te gêne pas surtout!!** Râla-t-elle.

Il lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire… miam!

Toute absorbée par mon beau-gosse de petit copain, je n'avais pas fait attention à Wufei qui s'était assis à la place de Tsu pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres : Quatre est éloigné de Trowa, qui ne cache pas ses regards gourmands, mais qui ne peut le toucher à cause de Heero, qui observait… euh… Lily ! héhé ! c'est ti pas meugnon !

D'ailleurs, Lily se relève avec, hum, élégance…

**-...purée……. m échant pas gentil…. Soi-disant amie……. J'ai la dalle….. **(Lily)

-(Séléna)

-**euh...** (Wufei)

-**nan nan, t'occupes pas d'elle, t'occupes pas d'elle...** (Tsukushi)

Lily -enfin sur ses pieds- tira la langue à Tsu, qui lui répondit de la même façon mâture. Aah... je vous jure... Mon Lutin faisait tintinnabuler tout son attirail métallique en se frottant les vêtements -jeans troué et délavé, veste d'où pendent des chaînes, écharpe noire- en reprenant la parole, sur un ton badin.

-**Dit-moi Léna, si Wufei était dans votre chambre, son lit devait être libre, non ?**

Je le vois, je le vois son petit sourire en coin... enfin, celui que personne ne peut voir puisqu'elle a la tête penchée et l'écharpe devant la bouche, mais ses yeux la trahissent pour moi.

Evidemment, je ne réponds pas. Cette question en cache une autre. '_Trowa, qui était dans ta chambre ?_'. D'ailleurs, en parlant du petit arabe, ce dernier était pivoine, alors que Trowa avait un peu l'air blessé malgré ce léger regard attendri. Quatre passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, comme sentant le regard de Trowa. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme se décida.

-**Eh bien... euh, je... enfin, je veux dire,...je...**

Il souffla un bon coup et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses chaussures avant de reprendre.

-**J'étais avec Trowa.**

-**Et ben voilà !!!**

Quatre n'eut pas le courage de relever les yeux. Ce qu'il est chou ce gars ! Dans ma grande bonté, j'interviens.

-**T'as fini de jouer les sadiques...**

**-Primo, je ne joue pas les sadiques, j'en suis une. Deusio, j'attends depuis trop longtemps qu'ils se mettent ensemble pour ne pas m'autoriser à jubiler de la nouvelle.**

Trowa pris alors la parole.

-**Ensemble ? C'est un bien grand mot...**

C'est bizarre comme il fait froid d'un coup...

-**Euh... sinon, vous avez trouvé une idée pour mettre l'ambiance à la soirée ? C'est dimanche quand même.**..

Bien Séléna ! Brrrave pitite ! Bon changement de sujet. Duo me caresse légèrement la hanche gauche de sa main libre, me félicitant de l'intervention.

Trowa a l'air de se reprendre un peu et soupire.

-**Ouais, on pensait à une soirée costumée. Il nous faudrait des musiques style 'Marylin Manson' ou 'My Chemical Romance'.**

-**Pas de problème ! Séléna et moi, on écoute que ça !**

Le ton enjoué de mon Lutin a l'air de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère. Elle est géniale.

- **Bien, tous les pensionnaires seront prévenus ce soir. Demain, on pourra acheter les costumes et tout ce qu'il faut avec.**

**-Parfait ! Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Lily ? Tu auras besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?**

Le Lutin répondit après deux secondes de réflexion.

-**Nan, c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Cher Toi !

Nous sommes aujourd'hui à la veille de la soirée prévue pour la fin des exposés. D'ailleurs, le notre a l'air d'avoir été apprécié... enfin, je n'écris pas pour ça. J'ai parlé avec Quatre, en tête à tête. Apparemment, s'il ne souhaite pas se montrer avec Trowa, c'est parce qu'il a peur. On peut le comprendre... ce lycée, avec tous ces gosses de riches finis à la bière, on ne peut pas espérer une grande ouverture d'esprit. Trowa s'en contrefiche, mais Quatre est trop timide et n'a pas le courage d'affronter les regards et les critiques. On comprend mieux la réflexion de Trowa durant la 'réunion' d'hier, il doit mal le prendre, très mal le prendre...

Je pense que si on les soutient, les deux garçons n'auront pas à trop souffrir des jugements, surtout si son Altesse Réléna Je Me La Pète Avec Mon Style Charlotte Aux Fraise n'est plus là pour influencer les états d'esprits...il ne faut pas se leurrer, cette garce est influençante et même si tout le monde n'est pas d'une débilité absolu, ils suivront majoritairement son courant de pensées (quel compliment pour elle 'pensées') et ce n'est pas difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense des homosexuels...

Il faut donc que notre plan fonctionne. Avec un moyen de pression, on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups : libérer Duo du chantage de Réléna et rendre Quatre et Trowa heureux.

Pfff... Quel travail ! décidément, ce cas en valait la peine... d'ailleurs, petit journal, je te laisse, je dois le retrouver, nous allons profiter de cette soirée pour le mettre en état de supporter la blondasse demain soir...

* * *

et voilà!!

Heero, hésitant: **Alors?**

Meoi, enfonçant le clou:** Alors quoi?**

Heero, renfrogné: **... tu postes la suite?...**

Meoi, observant mes ongles: **... chais pas, j'hésite...**

Lily et Séléna, à genoux devant moi:** POOOOOOOOOSTE!!!!!!**

Meoi, me tournant vers Duo, un sourire en coin: **T'en penses quoi Duduche?**

Duo, foudroyé du regard par Heero: **... hmpf... j'attends ça avec impatience...**

Meoi, tout sourire: **Dans ce cas, je poste!**

héhé! contente BN? au fait, je me vengerais... hinc hinc hinc!!!!!

Tout le monde se barre pour ne pas être contaminé.


	10. Chapter 10

tadaaam!

j'avoue, j'étais vraiment trop impatiente de poster ce chapitre... '

Quatre: **T'as bien fait!**

Meoi: **On se demande pourquoi, hein? **

Quatre, rougit légèrement: **Parce qu'Heero est un beau gosse?**

Heero, furieux malgré une légère teinte rosée: **C'est ça ouais...**

Lily, pas commode: **Une remarque à faire?!**

Heero, pas comme d'habitude: **hmpf... nan, ça va, j'ai rien dit...**

Lily, toute contente: **J'ai eut peur de devoir supplier l'auteur de me venger!**

Heero, blasé: **Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait?**

Meoi: **Ouais.**

Heero, mal à l'aise: **Je vais faire du café...**

Quatre, resté dans son petit monde: **J'en prendrais une tasse!**

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Tsukushi. Cette dernière appliquait une dernière touche à son maquillage. Elle est splendide. Elle porte une robe en soie noire, proche du corps, avec des talons hauts, rendant sa silhouette gracieuse et élégante. Sa robe lui arrive juste en-dessous des genoux, laissant ses mollets à la vue de tous.

-**Je te déteste, t'es trop bien foutue.** Me plaignais-je.

Tsu rigola au compliment. Elle finit de mettre son rouge à lèvres rouge foncé, presque noir, pour pouvoir répliquer.

-**Avant de sortir ça, regarde-toi dans une glace ! Tu vas faire regretter à Duo de ne pas être avec toi ce soir...**

Je rougis un peu, mais je n'ai pas l'air convaincue. Mon amie soupire. Elle tourne la tête vers moi tout en faisant voltiger sa longue et soyeuse chevelure.

-**Léna, viens avec moi !**

Elle pris ma main et me tira dans le salle de bain, face au grand miroir mural.

-**Regarde-toi !** m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécute. Je porte une mini-jupe de collégienne par-dessus un collant moulant troué noir, ceci mettant en valeur mes jambes. En guise de ceinture, Tsu m'a mis un foulard noir avec des têtes de mort. A cela était assorti mon haut. Une sorte de T-shirt en mailles noires resserrées laissant transparaître le débardeur noir à fines bretelles que je refusais d'enlever.

Pour bijoux, Lily m'avait laissé des chaînes à enrouler le long de mes bras avec des lanières de cuir noir, ainsi qu'un simple anneau de Claddagh en argent massif qu'elle m'offrit. La réplique parfaite de celui de Tsu, qu'elle lui avait également offert. Lily en avait un depuis longtemps, mais à la place du cœur entouré par les deux mains et surmonté d'une couronne, le sien avait une tête de mort.

-**Ouais, je suis stylée. Logique, c'est Lutin qui m'a passé ces fringues...**

Tsu me fit une pichenette derrière la tête, là où ça fait le plus mal... Je lui lance un regard mauvais à travers la glace tout en passant une main sur ma souffrance. Mon ex-amie me lança le même regard.

-**Tu es superbe. Regarde ton visage ! T'es loin d'être moche ma grande, ne l'oublie pas !**

Je jette un nouveau regard à mon reflet. Mon regard est intensifié par une touche de khôl plus prononcée que d'habitude. Mes lèvres sont recouvertes d'un rouge profond et mes cheveux courts, arrivant un peu en dessous de mon menton, sont coiffés avec du gel pour donner un effet en accord avec mon style. Voyant le regard vert de ma colocataire me traverser de part en part, je lui offre une moue appréciatrice relativement mensongère. J'aime bien ce que je vois, mais je suis un peu trop complexée pour m'avouer que je suis belle, mon tatouage tribal me confortant dans ce sentiment... Tsu a l'air d'accepter et retourne dans la chambre. Nous allons bientôt rejoindre les autres pour la soirée et il faut que je mette mes bottes qui ressemblent plus à des rangers qu'à autre chose.

-

-

-

-

Nous arrivons à proximité du gymnase. C'est là que la soirée a lieu. A entendre le bruit qui s'échappe des portes double battant, Trowa a l'air de bien se débrouiller aux platines... d'un autre côté, il a quand même dévalisé ma discothèque en plus de celle de mon Lutin, alors que la sienne ressemble à s'y méprendre avec la BNF version CD...

Enfin, Tsu et moi attendons nos amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il arrive au grand galop.

Hum... Je croise les bras pour garder un minimum de retenue. Wufei arrive en tenue traditionnelle chinoise, noire, les bras dénudés, laissant son impressionnante musculature à la vue de tous... Tsu a de la chance quand même. Cette dernière affiche d'ailleurs un sourire gourmand alors que Wufy... fait pareil... Ralala ! Va encore falloir que je leur laisse la chambre ! Encore heureux que Tsu soit maniaque et m'oblige à ranger mes affaires... la honte sinon !!

Mais toute absorbée que j'étais à mon couple préféré, je n'avais pas remarqué mon cavalier, Quatre. Le petit blond était troooop canon ! Il avait enfilé une chemise noire en lin et un jean, noir également, abîmé à certains endroits. Il était en accord total avec mon style, surtout que lui aussi portait des chaînes en argent, mais à ses poignets et en guise de ceinture. Lily avait vraiment l'œil ! Elle s'était occupée de toutes nos tenues... sauf celles de Tsu, Wufei et Duo.

Mais revenons à mon canon de cavalier. S'il n'avait pas été gai et moi amoureuse de Duo, je me serais jetée sur lui, sans plus de cérémonies... Ses yeux bleus rieurs se posèrent sur moi alors qu'il m'offrait son bras. Je l'acceptais et entrait dans la salle à la suite de Tsu et son cavalier. Bien sûr, toutes les têtes se tournaient à notre passage, au grand damne de Réléna toute de rose vêtue (beuark !!), alors que je félicitais mon petit Lutin d'avoir eut une idée si diabolique. Elle ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de fouler le bonbon à la fraise dés qu'elle en a la possibilité...

-

-

-

-

Lily marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du gymnase. La soirée devait battre son plein maintenant... Elle allait être à la bourre si elle ne se magnait pas un peu !! Elle emprunta un escalier, tourna à un croisement et stoppa net avant de percuter l'obstacle. Mais l'obstacle en question avançait également dans sa direction et il dut attraper Lily par les bras pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Les joues en feu la jeune fille fixa son regard dans celui de Heero.

-**Euh... héhé ! Désolée Heero !**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire mais le garçon ne réagit pas immédiatement, son regard bleu rivé sur l'adolescente. Réalisant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le jeune homme réagit enfin, s'écartant vivement de la fille.

-**Hm...**

Il y eut un flottement.

-**La tenue te va bien !** le complimenta-t-elle.

Pour toute réaction, le garçon eut une légère rougeur qui n'échappa pas à Lily. Elle eut chaud à son tour, sentant ses oreilles s'échauffer. Le jeune homme était trop kawai ! Elle lui avait attribué un débardeur en cuir brun moulant et un jean noir, également moulant. Le cuir était rappelé par la ceinture légèrement plus claire qu'il portait en-dehors des anneaux prévus. Il portait également plusieurs chaînes autour du cou et des lanières de cuir autour des biceps en plus d'une montre au poignet droit. Sa musculature, fine mais développée, était mise en valeur par tout cet ensemble. Le garçon était plus irrésistible que jamais. Ses cheveux en batail attiraient la main de Lily, elle désirait savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Et la force mêlée à l'assurance que dégageaient le sex-symbol en face d'elle l'invitaient à se jeter dans ses bras pour ne plus en sortir. Toute à sa rêverie, elle fut dérangée par l'arrivée de plusieurs couples. Elle les regarda vaguement passer, préférant s'absorber dans la contemplation de son cavalier.

Elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que l'objet de ses désirs la matait avec un peu plus de discrétion, ni même des regards que lui jetaient les garçons passant à proximité des deux amis. En fait, elle réalisa seulement qu'on la complimentait quant Heero lui parla enfin.

-**Il a raison, tu es très belle.**

Elle rougit furieusement et bégaya un vague 'merci' à son vis-à-vis. Etant donnée leur mission, Lily avait choisit des tenues souples avec lesquelles ou pouvait s'éclipser sans se préoccuper de la survie de tissu délicats. Aussi, la punk portait-elle un bustier de cuir noir avec un pantalon moulant de la même matière. Ses cheveux mauves étaient éparpillés en mèches désordonnées, accentuant son côté dangereux. Elle avait mis des boucles d'oreilles métalliques, dont celle à la tête de mort reliée à un serpent, pinçant son cartilage, par une chaînette. Aux poignets, elle portait des bracelets en cuir avec des pics. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, elle pouvait passer pour une dominatrice de jeux SM, surtout que son regard sombre et pénétrant était accentué par du khôl mis en abondance alors que ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres noir. Mais son sourire et ce qui transparaissait de ses yeux expressif suffisaient pour que Heero la considère seulement comme la fille la plus sexy de la soirée, celle avec qui il voulait vivre quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié...

-**Il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir si la voie est libre**.

-**Euh... oui, je... je reviens de la soirée, elles y sont toutes les deux**.

La fille opina et un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres alors que son regard se faisait conspirateur.

-**Il est 22h31. Début de l'opération 'Fuite dans le Vuitton'.**

* * *

voili voilou!! début de l'action! héhé! suspens suspens!!!

Heero: **C'est quoi c'te nom de code?**

Lily: **Une remarque à faire?!**

Heero, s'en va en boudant:** J'vais faire du café...**

Quatre, 'à l'ouest, rien de nouveau': **Je prendrais une tasse!**

Trowa: **Au fait!**

Meoi: **Oui Tro-chou?**

Trowa, impassible: **Tu devais pas faire quelque chose?**

Meoi, regard sadique: **Si... Wuffy?**

Wufei, soupirant en dépliant une feuille de papier: **BN, je te flûte et si t'es pas contente, dis-toi que t'aurais pu remarquer les fautes avant si tu avais lu la fic quand on te l'avait demandé.**

Meoi, souriant : **Aller Wuffy, continu!**

Wufei, soupirant encore, bougon: **Au nom de tous les G-boys, tirage de langue collectif.**

Meoi, satisfaite: **Merci Wuffy!!!**

Wufei, jetant le papier dans la poubelle: **J'vais faire du café...**

à demain!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ahahahahah!!

enfin LE chapitre tant attendu! N'es-ce pas Heero?...

Heero: **...mouais.**

Meoi, refroidie: **P'tain! C'est quoi encore le problème?!**

Heero: **Si je te le dis, tu vas m'engueuler pour avoir raconté l'histoire...**

Meoi, réfléchie: **...?!... oh. Ooh!!! héhéhéhé! j'ai compriiiiis!!! **

Heero: **hmpf! Et ça te fais rire?**

Meoi, pétée de rire:** hihihi!! VOUIIIIII!!!!**

Heero, s'en va, vexé: **Je vais faire du café.**

héhéhé!! aprés cette mise en bouche, l'un des chapitre les plus important!!... ou tout du moins, interressant et plein de rebonds et de suspens et de...

Duo, pendant que Wufei et Trowa barricades l'auteur surexcitée dans un placard: **Bien, maintenant, la suite!**

**PS:**en fait, je suis quand même contente que ça plaise BN! aussi, sens-toi obligée de laisser une review... ;P

* * *

-**Si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes, Léna, je serais jaloux**.

Séléna posa enfin ses yeux sur Quatre. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire sensuel.

-**Si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes, Quatre, nous ne serions pas dans un lieu public.** Répliquai-je d'un air taquin.

Le blondinet me fixe d'un regard rieur et se penche vers moi pour baiser ma joue et me murmurer :

-**Léna, arrête de le fixer ou Réléna va croire qu'il réagit à sa présence...**

Je deviens cramoisi et lance un regard haineux à mon ami. Ce dernier me répond d'un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Connard. Il pose son verre et attrape ma main pour me diriger vers la piste de dance. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Intrigué, mon ami se rapproche de moi.

-**Léna ? Y a un problème ?**

**-...**

**-... ?**

**- ... Je ne sais pas danser, je déteste ça...**

Le sourire de Quatre illumine une fois de plus son visage d'ange démoniaque.

-**Suis-moi ! Je t'aiderais. Et la musique est assez douce pour qu'on dance ensemble.**

Son regard est encourageant, je le suis donc avec un peu de réticence. Une fois sur la piste, il prend ma main droite et je place ma main gauche sur son épaule droite... ouah ! Il est bien foutu le couillon ! Il se rapproche de moi pour que je puisse mieux prendre son rythme, sa main droite dans le bas de mon dos. Cette situation me gêne atrocement, surtout qu'il est très proche de moi. Quatre a l'air de le sentir et dance lentement, à contre rythme, pour que je me détende, tout en me lançant quelques vannes et autres débilités du même genre. Après quelques minutes, je dois bien avouer que sa technique est efficace et je me retrouve à apprécier ça...

-**Félicitations ! Tu as réussi là où 8 professeurs de danse ont échoué !**

Je sens le torse de mon ami s'agiter en même temps qu'il rit.

-**Rigole pas ! Ils ont galéré les pauvres !**

Son rire s'amplifie et il me fait tourner sur moi-même avant de débuter une danse un peu plus rapide avec moi.

-

-

-

-

-**Voilà, c'est là.**

Heero s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre et éclair la serrure de sa lampe torche. Je m'accroupis pour soulever mon pantalon et décrocher un petit kit du 'crochetage de serrure' attaché à ma cheville. Le pantalon étant un peu plus large sur le bas, personne ne pouvait le voir. Je prends les ustensiles et m'occupe de la serrure.

-**Ca va prendre combien...**

-**C'est fini !**

Je range les outils et tourne la poignée. J'offre un sourire à Heero et l'invite à rentrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier me jette un regard appréciateur et entre dans la chambre. Je le suis et ferme la porte derrière nous, discrètement. En me retournant, je remarque qu'il a déjà allumé l'ordinateur.

'_Efficace...'_

Ne voulant pas rester les bras ballant à contempler sa silhouette en ombre chinoise, j'empreinte sa lampe et commence à farfouiller dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de croustillant. De temps en temps, je permets des coups d'œil vers le hacker. Il avait caché une clef USB dans sa chaussure et copiait plusieurs fichiers.

Après 20 minutes de recherches, nous nous figeons en percevant le murmure d'une conversation. Nous nous jetons un regard entendu et Heero éteint l'ordinateur pendant que je guette les personnes dans le couloir, l'oreille scotchée à la porte, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elles puissent être aussi proche...

Lorsque je compris que ce n'était autre que Réléna et sa colocataire, j'étais déjà tirée en arrière vers l'armoire, la bouche bâillonnée par une main, un bras enserrant mon ventre. Une fois dans la cachette, je m'empresse de fermer les portes sur nous. C'était juste, les deux filles allumaient la lumière...

Elles continuaient à papoter, inconscientes de notre présence. Moi, par contre, j'étais très consciente de la présence contre moi... L'armoire n'est pas profonde et je suis collée à Heero. Je sens son corps musclé contre moi, son bras autour de ma taille, sa main sur ma bouche, l'obligeant à s'appuyer légèrement sur mon épaule droite. Je m'oblige à reprendre un rythme de respiration normale, mais quand la Tentation vous colle à elle, il est difficile de rester stoïque... Les deux filles ont l'air de vouloir se recoiffer ou un truc du genre, je suis trop concentrée sur les battements de mon cœur pour faire attention. Après deux longues et délicieuses minutes, Heero décide d'enlever sa main de ma bouche... horreur et damnation !

Dans son geste sec, il accrocha sa montre à la chaînette de ma boucle d'oreille et arracha mon serpent sans plus de considération. La douleur ne se fit pas attendre et mon cœur se déplaça dans mon oreille droite alors que mon œil pleurait un cri que je ne pourrais lâcher. Sous le coup de la souffrance, je ne remarquais pas mon geste instinctif. J'avais refermé ma main droite, très proche de la cuisse de mon cavalier, tout en lui griffant la partie corporelle incriminée...un geste somme toute ambigu...

Je sens son corps se tendre alors qu'un liquide chaud coule dans mon cou. Heureusement pour nous, l'oreille, ça saigne pas des masses... mais putain ! ça fait mal !

Après ce petit incident, nous attendons impatiemment que les deux gourdasses daignent dégager de la chambre, qu'on termine notre taf et sauve mon oreille !! Aieuh !!!

-

-

-

-

Cette fête est géniale ! Et Quatre est un garçon adorable ! Un vrai gentleman ! Il me fait passer une soirée de rêve, même si c'est Duo qui devrait être à sa place...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, ça va faire un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu avec Sucre d'Orge...

Coup d'œil discret et... oh ! Purée de pommes de terre cuitent à l'eau !

-**Quatre ! Ca pu !!**

**-...**

Coup d'œil à Quatre. Il a l'air sceptique.

-**_Ombrage_ n'est plus là !!!!**

Il a l'air de comprendre... et d'être soulagé ?! Enfin, l'emploi du nom de code le pousse à vérifier. Il a l'air un peu inquiet. Duo est assis à une table et nous fixe. Je frissonne en accrochant son regard... Quatre rigole et me sert un peu plus contre lui, narguant mon petit copain pendant que nous dansons.

-**Quatre...**

**-T'inquiète pas ! Je connais Heero, il saura se débrouiller !**

**-N'empêche...**

Il nous mène un peu plus au centre de la piste, prévenant l'autre couple d'un regard. Je tente de retrouver les yeux de Duo mais il y a trop de monde...

-**Léna... si quelqu'un vous voie et en parle à _Ombrage_...**

Je pose mon front contre l'épaule du perspicace blondinet et soupire.

-**Ca va, j'ai compris...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Si je revois Duo, je le tue puis, je l'embrasse... euh, nan, je lui fais la bise sinon Léna me tue.

Il a fallut que ce baka renverse _accidentellement_ son cocktail sur la blondasse et voilà dans quoi je me retrouve... un placard sombre collée à un éphèbe... Arg ! c'était quoi ce frisson ?! Faut que j'arrête ou je vais faire un malaise d'être aussi proche de lui !

Après quelques nouvelles plaintes, la grognasse et sa lèche bottes décampent.

Ouf ! Dieu existe ! J'en pouvais plus... pas que la position me dérange, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que mon oreille va tomber toute seule... Nous sortons du placard après un petit temps, au cas où l'une d'elles aurait oublié quelque chose. Après être sortie, j'attends Heero au milieu de la chambre. Ce dernier avait repris sa lampe torche pour voir l'état de mon oreille.

-**Alors ? Il me reste combien de temps à vivre ?** plaisantais-je.

-**Ce n'est pas joli à voir, je t'ais mis la chair à vif... désolé.**

J'émets un petit ricanement légèrement, très légèrement nerveux.

-**Heero, j'ai six piercings, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer...**

Je sens le bout de ses doigts caresser la partie encore intacte de mon oreille pour venir sécher une larme qui trainait sur ma joue. Mes yeux accrochent les siens. Son regard bleu nuit m'hypnotise alors que j'essaye de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-**Sortons d'ici, j'ai son journal intime.**

Sa voix basse et chaude me réveille. J'opine et sors à sa suite après avoir crocheté la serrure pour sortir. Je verrouille la porte et nous repartons.

-

-

-

-

Je suis assise sur son lit, attendant qu'il revienne. J'en profite pour rattraper mon maquillage, mes larmes ont fait couler le noir. Apollon revient enfin avec de l'alcool et des pansements. Je détache ma tête de mort... il va falloir que je la lave. Beuark !

J'aspire de l'air entre mes dents serrées quand il applique le désinfectant. Devinant ma douleur, je sens son souffle sur mon oreille. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Il a l'air de s'en rendre compte, je le sens sourire.

Il continu de s'occuper de mon oreille et finit par mettre un pansement. Une fois fait, il remet de l'alcool sur un coton et le glisse le long de la traînée laissée par le sang écoulé. Ses doigts effleurent ma peau alors qu'il me nettoie. Nouveau frisson. Mes joues se colorent alors que je détourne les yeux, honteuse. Sa main droite saisi mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder. Son visage s'approche du mien alors que ses yeux sombres me fixent et... Ooh ! God ! Ses lèvres chaudes et douces caressent les miennes, les happant chastement.

Je place ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se découvrent, la sienne est chaude et tendre. Je sens comme une légère timidité et abrège le baiser. Je m'écarte de quelques millimètres, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il est si beau, si tentant...

-**Heero ? As-tu déjà...**

**-Non.**

La réponse fuse. Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait, il n'est pas très sociable. Je rougis en comprenant un truc...

-**Heero...**

Et je capture ses lèvres, plus doucement, pour qu'il puisse essayer par lui-même. J'en profite pour caresser sa nuque et quelques mèches de ses cheveux corbeaux... aussi doux que cela en avait l'air, tout comme sa main sur ma joue...

-

-

-

-

-**C'est bon, ils sont là.**

Je tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée par Quatre. Je repère Lily et Heero... Wouaouh ! J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être...

**-... sexy !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-... nan, rien.**

Quatre lève un sourcil mais ne pousse pas plus loin. Après quelques secondes, je sens quelqu'un me tirer par l'épaule. Quatre s'écarte de moi et je me retourne sur une Lily surexcitée... Nous la suivons un peu à l'écart de la foule alors qu'Heero, Tsu et Wufy nous rejoignent.

-**Mission accomplie !**

A l'annonce du verdict, nous nous permettons une petite jubilation. Faudrait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'autre greluche non plus...

Lily s'approche de moi, une sorte de chaîne dans la main... c'est sa boucle d'oreille avec la chaînette ! Elle l'accroche à mon oreille alors que je remarque un pansement gribouillé sur le haut de la sienne. Elle sourit à mon regard.

-**Petit incident...**

Puis elle s'éloigne et prend la main de Heero.

-**Fais-moi danser !**

Ce dernier accepte et la mène sur la piste de danse. Sous nos yeux ébahis, les dieux de la danse se déchaînent... Je ne la savais pas si douée ! Heero encore moins... La musique était douce mais les paroles provocatrices, érotiques. Nos amis nous donnaient l'impression d'interpréter les paroles...

-**Quatre...**

**-... oui Léna ?...**

**-Fait soif là...**

* * *

héhéhé!! voili voilou voilaaam!!!

Duo: **Et elle est contente...**

Meoi, tout sourire: **Roooh!! Ca va Duduche!! Tu lui as quand même renversé ton soktail dessus!**

Duo, avec un micro sourire: **Mouais, je te l'accorde...**

Meoi: **Bien!... Heero? T'en penses quoiiiii??**

Heero, renfrogné face à l'air hypocrite de l'auteur: **pffff...**

Quatre, conciliant: **Allons, allons! Hee-chan! C'est pas un drame de n'être jamais sorti avec une fille!**

Heero, blasé: **Tu t'en fous, toi, t'es homo.**

Quatre, tout sourire en voyant Trowa approché: **Ouais! mais c'est pas un drame quand même!**

Heero, trés vexé:** hmpf... je vais faire...**

Meoi, moqueusse: **... du café?**

Heero, bougon: **Nan, du thé.**

Duo, aprés la disparition de Heero: **Dit Sephy, pourquoi tu m'appelles plus Dudule?**

Meoi, sourire en coin: **Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était le titre d'une chanson relevant de Bali-balo, alors, moi aprés, c'est pour toi...**

Duo, aprés un tic au niveau de l'oeil: **Nan nan, c'est bon, j'aime bien Duduche!... merci Sephy!**

Meoi, sadique: **De rien mon pitit Dudule!!**

à demain!! attention, scène Duo/Léna!!


	12. Chapter 12

_roulement de tambours_

Et maintenant, le douzième chapitre!

_applaudissements_

Duo: **OUAIIIIIIS!!! ENFIN!!!!**

Meoi, etonnée pendant que Duo saute un peu patout: **... bah, il lui arrive quoi au juste?**

Quatre, attendri: **Tu as prévenu un Duo/Séléna, alors, pour garder le suspens, il ne l'a pas lu.**

Meoi, compatissante et compréhensive: **Ooh! Le pauvre chou!...**

Duo, inquiet et un peu refroidi: **... Quoi? poutquoi tu dis ça Sephy? Sephy? Sephy?!**

Meoi, sadique: **Je vais faire du café!**

Quatre, tout sourire: **J'en prendrais une tasse!**

Duo, désespéré: **Sephyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!**

et maintenant, le chapitre!!

* * *

La fête est terminée et j'ai laissé la chambre à Tsu. Je suis trop gentille... hum hum... 

Quatre est avec moi, nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre. Je suis un peu préoccupée, je n'ai pas vu Duo depuis un moment déjà... Mon petit blond a l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

-**Quatre ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Va le rejoindre...**

Le pauvre garçon me fait une moue tristounette, toute craquante. Nous nous arrêtons devant la chambre qu'il partage avec Duo.

-**Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore...**

**-Dis pas de bêtises ! Il t'a dévoré des yeux toute la soirée !**

Mon cavalier rougit comme une jouvencelle. Je ris de son expression.

-**Quatre ! Va le rejoindre avant que quelqu'un ne prenne ta place !**

Il a l'air de réfléchir, se mord la lèvre inférieur et reprend du poil de la bête.

Il sourit enfin et se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue gauche.

-**T'es géniale...**

Il s'éloigne dans le couloir avec assurance, disparaissant à l'intersection.

Je suis contente pour lui, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour eux... surtout ce soir.

Je souris un peu plus en revoyant la tête de mon cavalier quand il put apercevoir le DJ. Trowa faisait fureur avec son débardeur vert et son pantalon treillis. Mais aucunes des filles présentent n'avait sa chance, ses regards brûlants réservés à mon cavalier ne me sont pas passés sous le nez. Et puisque je ne pouvais mater Duo, je lui permettais de mater son mec en dansant à proximité du méché.

Je soupire un peu, je me sens un peu seule là, dans le couloir, devant la porte de Duo...

D'ailleurs, question évanescence, il n'était pas en reste lui aussi. Il avait mis une chemise en soie rouge foncée et un pantalon en toile noire, assez serré pour mouler ses cuisses et son magnifique postérieur... La chemise n'était pas ouverte, il jouait la provocation tout en restant soft, il ne voulait pas encourager sa cavalière. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de le détailler plus, Quatre mettait tout en œuvre pour être le seul à pouvoir l'observer, de nous deux.

Enfin, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à entrer dans sa chambre, m'installer dans le lit de Quatre et prier pour que mon natté ne mette pas trop de temps à rentrer...

Je tourne la poignée, ouvre la porte, allume la lumière et entre. J'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte que je suis plaquée dos à celle-ci, bâillonnée par deux lèvres dévorantes.

Je mets quelques microsecondes à réaliser que c'est Duo qui laisse ses mains caresser mon visage pendant qu'il mordille et lèche mes lèvres. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, laissant sa langue explorer ma bouche. Le baiser est passionné et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Je passe mes bras dans son dos, resserrant notre étreinte. Sa natte caresse mes mains, suivant le langoureux mouvement de sa tête. Après une petite éternité, il s'écarte de moi. Je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et l'empêche d'aller trop loin en ne desserrant pas mes bras dans son dos. Il émet un léger rire, sensuel, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et sa tête dans la courbe de mon cou.

-**J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise en te voyant...**

Je souris du compliment, patientant, attendant plus... Il a l'air de comprendre et ponctue ses paroles par des baisers papillons sur ma peau sensible.

-**Tu es... particulièrement... attirante... ce soir...Un peu... plus... que... d'habitude...**

Ses baisers se rapprochent de ma mâchoire, puis glissent jusqu'à mon menton et enfin sur mes lèvres gonflées par notre dernier échange. Mais il ne fait que les effleurer, s'attirant un regard frustré. Il rigole encore, à un micron de ma bouche, laissant son haleine sucrée par les pâtisseries caresser ma peau brûlante. Je le fait taire en m'emparant de ses lèvres. Le baiser est fougueux, les caresses sont retenues. Mais l'alcool aidant, je parcoure un peu plus son dos musclé tout en resserrant encore notre étreinte. J'aime le sentir tout contre moi, dans ses bras, collée à lui. Le baiser n'en finit pas, et c'est bon, tellement bon... mais Duo s'écarte malgré tout, le regard sombre.

-**Léna, il faut arrêter...**

**-...**

**-Je veux dire, je... c'est un peu trop chaud pour que...**

Il rougit... il est trop mignon... heu... Ooh ! Ça y est, je crois que j'ai capté le message ! Petit sourire sadique, regard lubrique. Je capture une dernière fois ses lèvres et le libère de notre étreinte passionnée. En m'éloignant de lui, j'en profite pour laisser mes mains glisser sur son torse, un petit sourire en coin, de pur bonheur... Je m'approche de son armoire et vole un T-shirt avec un caleçon noir pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Duo. Il est toujours prés de la porte, sa chemise ouverte au col, les yeux soulignés de noir fixés sur moi, dans une posture prédatrice mais de contrôle total, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés, les jambes aussi. Dans la salle de bain, je m'accorde quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me déshabille et me démaquille, puis mets les vêtements de Duo. Son odeur imprègne le tissu sombre. Une fois prête, je ramasse mes affaires, mais remarque une anomalie... le T-shirt est troué... au niveau de la poitrine. Je rougis furieusement en m'imaginant débouler dans la chambre dans cet état... Duo aurait eut du mal à se retenir là.

Je tourne le T-shirt pour que le trou passe dans mon dos, songeant à la surprenante influence que j'ai sur mon petit copain. Je l'ai apprise la veille, alors que Lily le charriait. Il l'avait avoué sans plus de retenue, sans aucune gêne, alors que je désespérais de me transformer en souris... J'entrouvre la porte me séparant de lui, demandant si je peux accéder à sa chambre. Il me répond par la positive alors que je me presse dans sa direction après avoir balancé mes fringues, le soutiens gorge bien planqué... Il m'accueil en caleçon noir, pas trop moulant, mais diablement sexy, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Nous nous installons confortablement entre les draps, l'un en face de l'autre, pour papoter sur la soirée et le nouveau couple formé. Il m'avoue être étonné mais content pour son ami qui, d'après lui, ne s'était jamais lié intimement auparavant. Je fus incapable de lui dire si Lily avait de l'expérience au niveau d'une telle relation, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de cet aspect là de sa vie...

Enfin, après un temps indéterminé à discuté, la fatigue accumulée lors de cette soirée mouvementé nous rattrapa. Nous nous embrassons, tendrement cette fois, pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir une douche froide. Je lui tourne le dos pour éteindre la lumière alors que ses bras encerclent possessivement ma taille...

-**Léna ?**

Je m'arrête dans mon élan.

-**Moui ?...**

**-Qu'-es-ce que c'est ? Tu as aussi un tatouage dans le dos ?**

Je me crispe légèrement. Face à mon silence, Duo soulève lentement le T-shirt pour observer le dessin. Je ne l'y interdis pas. Ses doigts retracent les traits de l'aiguille, avec délicatesse.

-**Il est magnifique... que représente-t-il ?**

**-...**

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Nan !**

Je soupire et m'étend sur le ventre pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleur vue.

-**Je ne sais pas si elles se voient encore, mais observe bien les fleurs...**

Il passe le bout de ses doigts sur les fleurs qui s'ouvrent à peine, puis sur celle déployée. Dans mon dos, le tatouage représente une branche de cerisier en train de fleurir. Le long de la branche, les fleurs s'ouvrent à peine alors que celle du sommet se déploie entièrement.

-**Je... je ne voie rien de particulier...**

Je sens son inquiétude. Je tourne la tête vers lui, rassurante.

-**Elles sont plus visible devant** !

Je me redresse et me remet sur le dos, dévoilant un tatouage au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci ne représente rien de précis. Le noir domine. Sur plusieurs centimètres, l'encre dessine une simple ligne sinueuse. De celle-ci partent d'autres lignes, dessinant des arabesques compliquées, se terminant vers le bas, vers le ventre, vers le nombril. A cet endroit est dessiné un tout petit cheval blanc, ailé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, qui avait 'l'air' _endormi_. Duo suis le tracé central et a l'air de saisir. Une expression triste s'affiche sur son visage alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser le centre du tatouage. Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux alors qu'il m'utilise comme oreiller. Ses bras entourent de nouveau ma taille, mais par réconfort cette fois. Je souris de ce geste. Je le lâcherais pas de si tôt, fois de Séléna !

-**Les cicatrices de mon dos ont été causées par le verre du pare-brise et celle de mon cœur par l'intervention, tu t'en doutes.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu fais ces tatouages ?**

-**Celui de devant est là pour lui, pour ne pas oublier notre lien. Celui du dos est là pour moi, pour que je n'oublie pas de vivre... Les fleurs à peine ouvertes représentent les rares fois où j'aurais repris goût à la vie, mais où j'aurais échoué... et la fleur éclose représente l'étape où je reviens définitivement parmi les 'êtres humains'.**

Duo redresse un peu la tête pour pouvoir plonger ses améthystes dans mon regard foncé.

-**A quelle étape en es-tu ?**

Je caresse son visage avec mon pouce.

-**La dernière...**

Il embrasse ma paume et se penche sur mes lèvres pour débuter un baiser calme et amoureux... Je suis vraiment heureuse.

* * *

Alors? pas trop déçu?... 

Duo, tout content: **Nan, nan, ça va!**

Meoi, moqueuse: **T'as eut peur, hein?**

Duo, avec une petite moue moqueuse: **Mouais, j'avoue que j'ai flippé...**

Meoi, toute fière: **Bah tu vois, je suis pas si sadique que ça!**

Réléna, furieuse: **Permets-moi d'en douter!**

Meoi, un sourire en coin: **Je ne te permets rien.**

Réléna, vexée: **hmpf... je veux des sardines marinées!!!**

Duo, moqueur: **Des sardines pour la morue! Table 7!**

Réléna, part en pleurant: **Vous êtes pas gentils d'abord!!!**

Meoi, pendant que Duo et Trowa tentent de se remettre de leur fou-rire: **Hey! Il est où mon Heero?**

Duo, toujours plié en deux: **Parti faire du caféhéhéhéhé!!!**

Trowa, impassible: **Il en avait marre de se faire rembarré, il a joué la sécurité.**

Meoi, machiavélique: **hinc hinc hinc! Je le maîtrise enfin!!**

Heero, arrivant tout juste, une tasse de café fumant à la main: **N'en soit pas si sûre.**

Bien, le prochain chapitre demain! Si vous voulez un épilogue, laissez moi un message!!

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait troooop plaisir!!!

à demain!!!


	13. Chapter 13

voilà, treisième chapitre...

Duo: **Houlà!**

Quatre: **Sephy? ça va?**

Meoi, amorphe: **Ouais.**

Quatre, pendant que Duo essaye de me consoler: **Tu veux du café?...**

Heero, arrivé d'on ne sait où: **J'en ai déjà fait.**

Il tend une tasse fumante à l'écrivain.

Wufei, blasé: **Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...**

Meoi, sanglotant dans les bras de mon Dudule, la tasse dans une main: **C'était trop ra... rapiiiide!!!**

Heero: **pffff... t'es trop sentimentale.**

Meoi, fougueusement: **Toi, je te flûte!**

Heero, s'en va, une sorte de sourire sur le visage: **Bah tu vois, ça va déjà mieux.**

Quatre, ébahis: **Il est trop fort Hee-chan!**

Duo, pendant que je m'énerve toute seule contre Heero: **Tu m'étonnes qu'il s'en foute, c'est lui le héros dans la prochaine fic...**

voilà, comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est le dernier chapitre de ma première fic à plusieur chapitres... bouhouhouhouhouhouhou!!!!

PS: je répète, si vous voulez un épilogue, laissez moi un petit mot!... snif!

* * *

Le lundi soir, dans le square. Le petit groupe d'amis était réuni. Trowa et Quatre étaient assis sur le banc, proche l'un de l'autre, une main entre-lassée. A côté de Quatre, Wufei était assis, Tsukushi sur les genoux, étroitement enlacés. En face d'eux, sur le sol froid d'hiver, une veste était étendue, sur laquelle Heero était assis en tailleur, un Lily lovée dans ses bras. Contre un arbre proche, Duo était adossé, tenant possessivement Séléna dans ses bras. N'importe qui, en passant, aurait pu observer une scène attendrissante, de quatre couples amoureux. Mais voilà, il n'aurait pas eut la capacité de lire la tension dans l'attitude apparemment détendue de Heero, ni la déception dans le regard mauve de Duo, ou encore l'intense réflexion dans laquelle était plongée Séléna. 

Cette dernière soupira, resserrant encore, si possible, son étreinte. Cela faisait une heure environ que les amis s'étaient réunis. Une heure qu'ils tentaient de trouver un moyen, une solution. Cela faisait une heure, depuis que Lily leur avait annoncé que le journal ne suffirait pas, qu'il faudrait plus de preuves, Heero étant trop tendu pour annoncer leur échec.

Ils savaient, au fond d'eux, que l'espoir les avait quittés. Aussi, profitaient-ils de ces quelques instants de répits, surtout quatre d'entre eux, deux garçons amoureux l'un de l'autre et une adolescente avec son petit ami convoité.

N'y tenant plus, Séléna balada son regard fatigué sur les personnes présentes. Celles qui l'avaient aidé, qui l'avaient soutenu et consolé... puis son regard s'attarda sur un blond et un méché. Et elle repensa à quelque chose, un truc qu'elle avait oublié... dans la chambre de Duo ! Une sorte de bouffé d'espoir l'envahie. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son instinct lui hurlait de vérifier son idée.

-**Duo !**

**-Oui ?**

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur le couple.

-**Tu te rappelles, le premier soir où... enfin...**

**-... oui.**

**-J'avais un ordi et des DVD. Où sont-ils ?**

Le garçon fixa sa compagne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Il répondit cependant, au vu du sérieux de l'adolescente.

-**Je les ais passé à Heero...**

Elle se leva promptement, se dirigeant vers le japonais.

**-Heero, il faut...**

**-Suis-moi.**

Le garçon s'était levé rapidement et aidait sa petite amie. Suivis de toute la bande, intriguée, Heero -qui tenait la main de Lily- entraina ses amis jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se pressèrent tous à l'intérieur de la petite chambre, silencieux, tendis que Heero donnait l'ordinateur portable avec les DVD à Séléna.

-**Tu as déjà regardé ce qu'il y avait dedans ?**

**-Non.**

L'adolescente s'installa au bureau après avoir décalé l'ordinateur déjà présent. Elle alluma l'appareil, impatiente d'assouvir son espoir. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran, avec une curiosité plus ou visible, plus ou moins intense.

Enfin, le bureau s'afficha. Séléna débuta alors sa recherche de fichiers vidéo. Elle trouva un répertoire prometteur, l'ouvrit et... referma très rapidement la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte. Le film qui avait débuté était apparemment le dernier à avoir été enregistré. Une légère tension mêlée à une gêne intense enveloppèrent le groupe, et en particulier deux garçons...

- **hum...Duo ? Quand Réléna est-elle venue avant cette soirée ?**

Le natté se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et observa le défilement de dates. Après quelques secondes, il désigna un fichier.

**-Essaye celui-là.**

Elle ouvrit le fichier et reconnu bien vite la greluche avec sa chevelure blonde. Sa voix nasillarde s'élevait, mais pas assez fort pour être entendue. Séléna chercha à augmenter le son, mais son trouble et sa haine s'étaient liguées pour l'y en empêcher. Elle rendit les armes quand Heero la poussa pour prendre sa place. Duo la serra contre son torse et lui murmura à l'oreille, de sorte qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

**-Ca va aller My Angel ? Tu ne veux pas sortir ?**

Elle secoua la tête pour refuser. Il posa un baiser papillon en-dessous de son oreille et la serra encore plus fort, ses bras étreignant sa hanche et son ventre (elle est dos à lui ;D).

La vidéo continuait de défiler, révélant le natté, agacé. C'était une vieille vidéo. On pouvait les voir en contre plongée, l'un en face de l'autre, devant la porte clause de la chambre de Duo. L'image n'était pas de bonne qualité, mais assez pour que les protagonistes soient reconnaissables. On pouvait y entendre Duo refuser de la voir, puis Réléna insister, sous-entendant qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'accepter. Duo refusait encore et Réléna se colle à lui de façon provocante. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose et s'empare de ses lèvres, mais l'adolescent la repousse et elle le baffe.

-**_Ne refais plus jamais ça, Maxwell ! Ou ta bourse te sera retirée !_**

Séléna se tend alors que Duo laisse Réléna faire ce qu'elle veut de lui. Heero arrête la vidéo à cet instant. Un silence pesant s'installe, rompu par la voix glaciale de Duo.

-**Maintenant, nous avons une preuve.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Très cher Toi !

Ma joie est sans bornes !

Hou là ! Je me mets à parler bien...

Enfin, tu veux savoir ?

Primo, j'ai eut une nouvelle séance avec mon psy. Le vieux bonhomme m'a dit que tout allait mieux, que je n'avais plus besoin de lui, sauf cas exceptionnel.

Deusio, Duo et moi pouvons enfin nous afficher, car...

TERTIO ! Miss Je-me–la-pète-et-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mes-fesses a dut quitter le lycée pour « raisons familiales » !!!!!

YATAAAAAAAAH !!!

A la suite de notre découverte de la preuve, Lily s'est fait un plaisir d'aller rendre visite à sa cordiale ennemie. Après une demi-heure d'attente, le Lutin nous a retrouvés, tout sourire, annonçant la fin de l'ère « Bonbon Rose & Co. ».

Après une petite soirée improvisée et une nuit bienfaitrice dans les bras de mon namoureux, l'annonce de son départ nous ait parvenu ce matin, lors du petit déjeuner.

Cette journée est la plus belle de toute ma vie, je crois. Je suis rentrée de ma séance depuis quelques minutes et je vais bientôt rejoindre mes amis... MES amiS !

J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé en quelques mois.

Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne rentrerais pas en France maintenant. Mes parents ont été prévenus, par un heureux hasard, de mon changement de comportement... il fallait bien s'attendre à ça de la part de Peacecraft !

Pourtant, j'aimerais revoir mes parents. Ils me manquent ! Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à affronter ma famille, mes anciens amis, et toutes les personnes qui nous ont connus, moi et mon frère...

petit soupire

Mais je crois que quelque chose d'important se passe entre Duo et moi. J'espère que ça durera longtemps, très longtemps...

Car je peux bien te l'avouer à Toi... je l'aime.

**The end.**

* * *

wouhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!... je veux pas que ça soit finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! 

Duo, résigné, prend l'auteur en larmes dans ses bras: **Je te comprends...**

Heero: **Normal, c'est pas toi le héros dans la prochaine fic.**

Duo, vexé: **Je m'en fou d'abord! Sephy, elle aime bien triper sur moi, elle en écrira d'autres sur moi! Hein, Sephy?**

Meoi, reniflant: **Oui mon Duduche!**

Quatre, intervient pendant que Duo jubile tout seul: **Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle ne tripe pas comme dans 'y a des jours comme ça...' .**

Duo, renfrogné pendant que je laisse échapper un petit rire: **Des trucs comme ça n'arriveront plus!**

Heero, buvant un café pendant que mes sanglots se transforment en un rire sadique: **N'en sois pas si sûr.**

et voilà, c'était mon dernier chapitre... je m'en remet paaaaaaaas!!! bouh!

bis repetita: si vous voulez un épilogue, laissez un message, même si je ne suis pas sûre de son utilité, mais bon, aprés, c'est vous qui voyez...

voila voila voila voila... j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire et que les prochaines vous satisfairont! à une prochaine je l'espère!!

Réléna, dégoûtée: **Pas moi...**


	14. épilogue

_son de trompettes_

et voilà l'épilogue!

Heero: **Oh Oh...**

Meoi, pas d'humeur: **T'as un problème, mec?**

Heero, prudent: **Je crois que le café est prêt...**

Meoi, pas dupe alors qu'il s'esquive: **Mouais, tu t'es surtout rappelé que la prochaine fic n'était qu'en cour d'écriture...**

Duo, surexité: **Youpiii!! Un épilogue!!!**

Meoi, pas trés démonstrative: **Mouais, y a eut des demandes...**

Un rire s'échappe de la cuisine.

Meoi, remotée: **Heeroooooo...**

Duo, trés excité: **De quoi ça parle, de quoi ça parle, de quoi ça parle?**

Meoi, admirant mes ongles: **Tu verras bien.**

Quatre, compatissant: **T'aurais dû le lire avant...**

Duo, inquiet: **Pourquoi?**

Meoi, un sourire en coin: **Y avait pas du café?**

Quatre, me suivant dans la cuisine: **Tiens, tu me serts une tasse?**

Duo, dépité: **Qu'es-ce qu'il va ENCORE m'arriver?!**

Alors, attention, vous êtes prévenu: -c'est mon premier épilogue

-je suis parasitée par ma nouvelle fic

-c'est un peu, mais alors un tout petit peu fleur bleu

Alors, aucune critique ne sera admise sur ce dernier point!!!!! èé

Compris BN?

* * *

Le vent souffle dans les branches feuillues des peupliers. En cet après-midi d'été, la chaleur est supportable à l'ombre des grands arbres. Je suis debout, te regardant. 

-**Ce fut plus difficile que je ne me l'étais jamais imaginé...**

Je soupire et passe mon index sur la petite sculpture que je t'ai apporté.

-**Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Tu les adores... adorais.**

Je pose un genou à terre et place le petit cheval ailé sur la pierre froide portant ton nom.

**Ci-gît Edward Black. Un ange parmi les anges.**

**2 juillet 1990-7 Août 2005**

_Tu aurais rigolé de voir cette inscription. C'est maman qui la faite faire. Je trouve que c'est tellement... banal. Surtout que tu n'étais pas ce que l'on peut appeler un ange..._ Un petit rire m'échappe.

-**J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu le connaisses.**

_Duo. Un garçon comme on en rencontre peu._

-**Il t'aurait plu.**

_Vous avez tout deux le syndrome du 'saint Bernard'... vous voulez toujours aider les autres._

-**Et cette force qui se dégage de vous. C'est pas... banal !**

Un autre petit rire m'échappe alors qu'une seule et unique larme s'écoule le long de ma joue.

-**Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas... je n'y arrivais pas.**

Je soupire.

-**J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat ! Tu m'avais dit en vouloir un pour nos 18 ans. Un que j'avais fait.**

Je souris légèrement.

-**Je me demande ce que tu m'aurais offert si tu avais été là.**

_Un de tes dessins ou l'un de tes 'collages photo', nous représentant tout les deux, petit frère..._

Le vent souffle dans les feuilles et je reste encore avec toi durant deux longues heures.

-

-

-

-

-**Léna ?**

**-Oui maman ?**

**-Tu es prêtes ma chérie ?**

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte une robe en léger tissu noir s'arrêtant au genou. Trois rangées de chaînes sont attachées un peu au-dessus de ma hanche droite et le dos est formé de fils entrelacés en une sorte de corset, ajoutant encore à la touche rock'n'roll... ou punk suivant les points de vue. Moi, je trouve que ça fait un peu rebelle. J'ai décidé de mettre des bottes pour l'occasion. Elles sont en velours noir et moulent mes mollets. Mes cheveux sont coiffés un peu follement et mes yeux sont soulignés de noir. Je regarde ma mère dans le reflet du miroir. Je suis fière de ma maman. C'est vraiment une belle femme. Rousse aux yeux verts, un visage harmonieux et ouvert. Elle porte élégamment un ensemble pantalon et veste blancs laissant apparaître une chemise en soie verte pâle faisant ressortir ses yeux.

Je lui souris en me retournant.

-**Je crois que c'est bon !**

Elle me sourit en retour et s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Depuis que je suis rentrée, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle m'étreigne. _Pauvre maman_. Malgré ma gêne à ce contact peu habituel avec elle, je ne manque jamais de répondre à cet appel silencieux d'amour. _Tu as perdu ton fils et quasiment ta fille. _

Après quelques petites minutes, elle s'éloigne de moi, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-**On attend plus que toi.**

Elle commence à avancer, mais avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, je lui attrape la main. Elle ressert la sienne et nous sortons de ma chambre. Nous avançons dans le couloir, descendons le large escalier et arrivons dans le hall d'entrée. Une musique s'échappe de la porte donnant au salon. Elle est légère mais enjouée. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Vous êtes tous là. Tsu avec Wufei, en grande conversation. Lily et Heero en train de manger. Quatre et Trowa, avec mon père. Un homme à forte carrure au visage sérieux, mais d'une gentillesse et d'une intelligence sans limites. Et puis toi, Duo. Tu me souris. Je te souris. Tu t'excuses auprès d'Hilde, mon ancienne amie, la plus fidèle et compréhensive. Ma mère me presse légèrement la main puis me la lâche. Tu te places en face de moi et m'offres un magnifique sourire. Je ne peux qu'y répondre. Tu te penches et m'embrasses légèrement, juste pour le plaisir. Un peu confus, tu regardes ma mère. Elle rigole et te sourit.

-**Allons Duo ! Ne joue pas les timides !**

Elle te fait la bise. Et pose sa main sur ton bras.

-**Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te connaître.**

Elle te sourit encore et s'en va rejoindre mon père. Je te prends la main et tu me murmure quelques mots.

-**Tu es splendide.**

Toi aussi mon Duo. Toi aussi avec ta chemise noire et ton pantalon pincé de même couleur. Ta natte virevolte alors que nous rejoignons les autres pour nous mettre à table. Pour faire la fête. Celle de mon anniversaire. De mes dix-huit ans. De nos dix-huit ans.

-

-

-

-

La soirée était géniale. Mon père enchaînait les blagues et Lily, Duo et Hilde n'étaient pas en reste. Nous avons raconté notre année passée, notre rencontre, nos actions. Nous leur avons raconté l'histoire de Réléna et toutes les répercutions suite à son départ. Trowa et Quatre n'étaient pas les seuls à l'attendre avec impatience ! De plus, grâce au journal intime, il nous a été possible d'aider des élèves qui avaient subi la 'dictature Peacecraft'.

Enfin, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. De nos vies, de nos envies futures. Duo était étrange d'ailleurs. Parler de son avenir avait l'air de le rendre mal à l'aise. Je me demande pourquoi. M'enfin !

Là, pendant que tout le monde est regroupé dans le salon en attendant que le café soit prêt, je sors, une part de gâteau au chocolat dans une main, une bougie et un briquet dans l'autre. Je traverse le petit jardin à la française, passe le petit pont en bois, parcoure l'allée sablonneuse et pénètre dans la forêt de peupliers. Il fait bon ce soir. J'avance sous la douce lumière des lampions accrochés aux troncs, guidant le visiteur. Je continue mon chemin et aperçois enfin les buissons démarquant ton dernier lieu de repos. Je passe sous la petite arche et m'agenouille devant ta pierre tombale. Le petit cheval ailé est toujours là. Je pose l'assiette contenant la part et place la bougie pour mieux l'allumer. La faible luminosité rend le lieu féérique, presque irréel.

-**Bon anniversaire Edward !**

Un léger vent souffle alors que la bougie s'éteint sous mon expiration.

Je caresse la pierre et retourne sur mes pas après quelques minutes silencieuses.

A l'approche du petit pont, une voix m'interpelle.

-**Léna ?**

Je lève la tête et remarque que la personne se trouve de l'autre côté.

-**Duo ? Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Je le rejoins sur le pont. Un petit ruisseau glougloute en-dessous. Il s'accoude au rebord et je l'imite en me rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Nos mains se joignent et il commence à me parler.

-**Tu sais Léna... je... j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'il se passait entre nous et... je me suis rendu compte que... et bien, que ce n'était pas... banal.**

Il inspire, comme cherchant ses mots puis fixe son regard dans le mien. Son visage ne m'apparaît pas totalement, l'obscurité me l'en empêche. Mais son attitude me montre à quel point ce qu'il essaye de me dire est important. Je lui offre un sourire encourageant et il serre ma main en reprenant.

-**Séléna, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime.**

Il passe sa main libre sur ma joue, amoureusement. Plus bas, il rajoute :

-**Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme je t'aime.**

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine alors que nos mains se détachent et nos corps se rapprochent. Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et je fais de même. Il pose son front contre le mien et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'ai les joues en feu et le rythme cardiaque incontrôlable. J'ai peur, mais en même temps, je suis heureuse.

-**Duo...**

**-chhht...**

Il m'embrasse amoureusement. Mon cœur s'affole et ma chaleur corporelle atteint des sommets. Mes mains remontent dans son dos pour coller son corps au mien. Il me serre fortement, sans pour autant me faire mal. Son baiser est possessif et tellement passionné !

Sa natte caresse mes mains alors que je perçois un bruit derrière lui.

-**le café est... heu... héhé !! Vous dérangez pas !**

Lily s'en retourne à l'intérieur, toute guillerette, le pas empressé et sautillant.

Je rougis furieusement alors que les bras de Duo me gardent contre lui.

Je rigole un peu et affiche un sourire en coin tout en mon nez contre le tien.

-**On en était où ?**

Il sourit et s'approche de nouveau. Nos lèvres se découvrent seulement qu'un autre bruit nous parvient.

-**Hey ! Léna ! Ca va faire trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Je veux que tu lâche ton mec et vienne ouvrir mon cadeau en priorité !**

Je m'écarte légèrement de Duo et me décale pour voir Hilde.

-**Hilly, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.**

-**Mais ! Et mon cadeau ?**

Je rigole devant l'attitude outrée de mon amie.

-**Je l'ouvrirai en premier !**

**-Promis?**

**-Promis !**

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et retourne sur ses pas.

-**T'as cinq minutes ! Passé ce délai, j'ouvre tous tes cadeaux !**

Je rigole encore alors qu'elle disparaît dans la grande maison.

Duo m'entoure de ses bras et colle sa bouche contre mon oreille. Il m'attire jusqu'à la rambarde en bois et cherche quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon.

-**Désolé, mais il va falloir que tu trahisses ta promesse.**

Mon dos est collé à son torse chaud et musclé, aussi, ne vis-je pas arriver Quatre traînant un Trowa mécontent.

-**Tu crois qu'il lui a demandé ?**

**-Quaaatre !...**

Nous tournons nos têtes vers les nouveaux arrivants. Duo a l'air contrarié.

-**Nan ! Il ne lui a rien dit ! Parce que toutes les cinq secondes, il y a un glandu qui se ramène pour tout foutre en l'air, Quatre !**

L'arabe ne sait plus où se mettre après la tirade de mon Duo. Je lui fais un léger coup dans les cottes, indignée par ce qu'il a dit, mais aussi très curieuse...

-**Dé... désolé Duo !**

**-Allez, viens on rentre.**

Trowa ramena le blond dans la grande maison en lui assenant un 'je te l'avais dit' bien senti.

-**Duo ? De quoi parlait-il ?**

Il soupire et me resserre dans ses bras.

-**J'aurais espéré que nous soyons tranquilles, mais apparemment, tout le monde s'est ligué contre nous...**

Il cherche encore quelque chose dans sa poche. Il trouve et intensifie son étreinte. Rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille, il me murmure ses paroles.

-**Séléna, veux-tu...**

**-Léna ! Tu ferais mieux de rappliquer, Hilde tente de déballer tes paquets !**

Duo se crispe alors que Tsu se rend compte qu'elle dérange.

-**Oh ! euh... je fais mon possible pour la retenir...**

Elle s'esquive ensuite pour retourner avec les autres.

-**Nan mais c'est pas possible !**

Je rigole et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

-**Tu devrais lui dire avant que son père n'arrive...**

Heero eut à peine le temps de prévenir mon natté préféré, qu'effectivement, mon père arrivait.

-**Chérie ! Où étais-tu passée ! Viens vite ouvrir tes cadeaux !**

Duo s'écarta légèrement à son arrivée. Il pinça la base de son nez, d'un geste agacé.

-**Aaah ! Je craaaaque !!!**

Sous mon regard amusé, ma mère arrivé et traîna son époux dans le salon, Heero les suivant. Il faudra que je lui demande d'où il sortait...

-**Léna,...**

**-Hilde ! Lâche ce paquet tout de suite !!** (Lily)

-**Je l'avais prévenu ! Au bout de cinq minutes...** (Hilde)

-**Vous devriez continuer ça à l'intérieur...** (Tsukushi)

-**Alors Duo, c'est fait ?** (Quatre)

**-Quatre !...** (Trowa)

-**Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher...** (Heero)

-**AAAAAAH !! CA SUFFIT !**

Silence. Tout le monde nous regarde. Wufei, mon père et ma mère rejoignent le groupe.

Après cette petite crise, Duo se tourne vers moi, pose un genou à terre et me tend une petite boîte.

-**Séléna, veux-tu m'épouser ?!**

Silence religieux.

-**Quoi ?! Il lui a demandé quoi là ?!**

**-Chéri ?**

-**Mais !**

**-Tais-toi.**

Mon père bougonne.

Duo est mal à l'aise. Moi, je suis pétrifiée. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, mon ventre se serre, ma respiration s'accélère tentant de se caler sur mon rythme cardiaque, bien trop rapide pour un être vivant... Mes mains se plaquent sur ma bouche, enfermant pas la même mon nez.

Duo a l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal.

-**Léna ?...**

J'inspire, reprenant enfin mon souffle. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais en apnée. Ma tête s'abaisse et se redresse, donnant ma réponse.

Duo se relève subitement.

-**Oui ?**

**-Oui !**

Je me mets à rire alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me fait voler dans les airs en m'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sentiments intenses. Lorsque mes pieds reprennent contact avec le sol, il attrape ma main, y place un anneau d'argent duquel je distingue une gravure de branches emmêlées. Envahie d'une joie jamais atteinte, je lui saute au coup et l'embrasse passionnément, libérant ce torrent de bonheur.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

* * *

voilà. ca y est. c'est finis. finiiiiiiiiis!!!! 

Heero: **Et ouais...**

Meoi, pas dupe: **Genre t'es triste!**

Heero, sincère:** Pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire...**

Meoi, pas contente: **T'essayes de me dire quoi là?**

Heero: **Que j'ai hâte de lire la prochaine fic.**

Quatre, alors que je pique une crise sur un Heero qui se bouche les oreilles: **Duo? Pas trop déçu?**

Duo, blasé: **Je constate seulement, qu'une fois de plus, je m'en prend plein la tronche...**

Meoi, soudainement guillerette: **Exact! Mais au moins, ça fini bien!**

Wufei: **Un peu cucul, mais bien quand même.**

Meoi, boudeuse: **J'te flûte d'abord...**

Quatre, joyeux: **C'est vrai que c'est un peu fleur bleu, mais moi, ça me plaît bien!**

Meoi: **M'étonne pas de toi...**

Bien! fini mon pitit tripe! maintenant, va falloir attendre mes autres publications!

héhé!! n'oubliez pas mes remarques d'en haut (non, ne les oubliez pas!!!) et laissez moi un pitit message!

PS: Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!! (et oui, même de toi BN!! héhé!)


End file.
